Saving You
by LuckyStars13
Summary: Two years after war, Draco has just obtained a job at the Ministry working for Harry Potter. One night, he finds Hermione drunk and spiraling downward, and he starts to discover many new things about himself, her, and the world they live in.
1. Chapter 1

Draco sat at the bar staring at his fire whiskey as he swirled it around in his glass. The patrons all around him were rowdy and talkative, though he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy reliving the events of the previous day. Yesterday, the day he walked into the Ministry of Magic to face his former enemy, and walked out with a job.

_He walked up to the big wooden door and read the name tag. Letting out a loud sigh, he raised his hand to knock._

_After a second, a voice came from behind the door. It was a voice that Draco had grown up loathing, but now, one that would determine his future. Taking a deep breath, he latched onto the handle, and entered the office, looking one last time at the sign that read "Harry Potter". _

_Draco looked around the orderly room before his eyes rested on a pair of green ones looking back at him. They were half amused, half anxious. The owner of them stood up from his chair and walked over to Draco. After placing a cordial smile on his face, Harry Potter finally made a move to greet him._

"_Draco Malfoy," Harry said as he stuck his hand out, "What's it been now? Two years?" _

_Draco hesitated for just a split second before meeting Harry's hand and grasping it in a firm shake._

"_Hello, Potter. Fancy place you've got here." _

_Harry gave a sheepish smile and turned to walk behind his desk before taking a seat. He gestured for Draco to take the one in front of him._

"_So, Malfoy, I hear you're interested in the open position for Artifact Conservator."_

_Draco nodded._

"_Well, as I'm sure you are aware, there are some people who don't feel very comfortable with you being around these artifacts; specifically the dark kind…"_

_Draco was about to cut in, but Harry continued._

"…_However, since you were cleared by the Ministry of all charges after the war, there's technically nothing incriminating you from getting this job. That being said, I'd like to offer you the position here. I think your previous experience will be more than helpful to us."_

_Draco widened his eyes for a split second, then quickly turned his face to a smug expression. He hadn't expected Harry Potter, of all people, to actually offer him the job he wanted. Although he WAS cleared of all charges against him, his family was still associated with Voldemort and Deatheaters to this day. Draco snapped out of his haze at Harry's next words._

"_Alright then, Malfoy, we'll be expecting you here Monday at 8 am. Don't be late. I'm your supervisor, so I'll show you to your office and give you your tasks when you arrive. Any questions?"_

_Dumfounded still, Draco could only ask one._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why are you giving me the job?"_

_Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, but then his eyes seemed to harden._

"_I think we've both been through enough to know that hate in your heart only leads to unhappiness."_

_At that, Draco shook Harry's hand again and walked out._

After downing the rest of his drink, Draco paid the tab and walked out the front door of the bar. He checked his watch, and realized it was a lot later than he thought it was. The bar would be closing soon, and the streets would be deserted. He buttoned up his coat, and started to walk down the sidewalk towards his home.

The war had had its affect on everyone involved. Draco had noticed changes in his mother just in the last two years. She seemed more alive, more spirited, and appeared to have a newfound appreciation for life. Lucius was in Azkaban for life, and Draco did not plan on seeing him again. With his father gone for good, Draco was experiencing the same effects his mother was, but he showed it less willingly. He actually laughed again when he had lunch with Blaise last week. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed without it being at the misfortune of someone else. All in all, death put things in perspective.

Draco shivered a bit and stopped to cast a warming charm over himself. When he turned the corner, he almost tripped over a figure huddled up against a brick building.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry ma'am, I didn't see you when I turned the corner."

The only response the woman gave was to slide a bit more down the wall, her hood sliding off. Draco peered closer to the woman's face. He suddenly recognized it very well.

"Granger?"

This time, she slowly lifted her chin up at him and met his eyes with her glassed-over ones.

"Malfoy?"

"The one and only. What are you doing? You could have killed me sitting there like that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and attempted to stand up. She lost her balance and caught herself on the wall before Draco could reach her to help. She turned around to walk away without a word, leaving Draco baffled.

"Where are you going, Granger? Where are Potter and Weasley?"

She turned around to face him and stumbled a bit.

"Where, indeed?" She started to giggle, and now Draco was even more curious. Was Granger out smashed by herself?

"Nice tripping you Malfoy. May-maybe again sometime," Hermione called as she started stumbling away.

Draco started to turn and head home, but his conscience (yes, he had one) got the better of him. If she was there by herself, would she find her way home? Did any of her friends know where she was? Why did he care?

"Oh sod it all…Granger! Granger, wait up!"

He jogged to catch up, which only took a second because she hadn't gone very far in her drunken state. She didn't acknowledge him next to her, just kept walking.

"Do you live close to here?" Draco wanted to make sure they were headed in the right direction.

Through hiccups, Hermione answered. "Like I w-would tell y-you."

Draco started to roll his eyes just as Hermione stepped off the curb. She rolled her ankle and was about to fall when Draco reached out and grabbed the first thing he could- her jacket hood.

"Ouch, you're choking me!"

"Actually, Granger, I just saved you from falling on your arse!"

She snatched herself away from his hands and started across the road.

"Why are you following me, Malfoy?" she yelled over her shoulder.

Draco was about to tell her he was leaving and she was on her own when she whipped around with a big grin on her face.

"Hey! My hiccups are gone!"

"Lovely, Granger, now tell me where you live so I can take you home and be done with my good deeds for today."

Hermione unexpectedly plopped down on the curb, her face in her hands. Sighing, Draco walked over and sat next to her. He poked her in her shoulder to get her attention, but what he saw when she looked up was not what he anticipated. Her eyes and cheeks were flushed and a steady stream of tears was going down her face.

She looked at him with a pitiful expression and said, "I don't want to go home."

"What? Why not?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I just don't want to."

Draco almost felt bad for her. Granger didn't cry. He decided to go about it in a way that was sure to get her up and moving towards her house.

"Well, sorry Granger, but unless you plan on staying at my place tonight, which I'm sure Potter and Weasley would _love_, you've got no other choice."

To say her eyes lit up like a candle would be an understatement.

"Oh, Malfoy, really? Oh thank you! Let's go!"

"Uh, Granger, I was only-"

"Let's GO! I have to use the loo!"

"Fine, but you're only using my loo, and then we're going to _your _place, you understand?"

She nodded quickly and flashed a big grin.

After apparating into Draco's house, Hermione all but ran to the restroom before Draco even had a chance to finish telling her where it was. He hung up his coat, and went into his room to grab a hangover potion- she'd be needing that. When he came out, he noticed the bathroom door was open and it was empty. He walked into the living room to see Hermione sprawled out on his couch, laying on her stomach with one arm under her and a leg hanging off the edge. How could she fall asleep so fast?

"Granger," he said, shaking her shoulder a bit.

"Hmmm," she replied, licking her lips and rolling the other way.

Draco sighed and summoned a blanket from his room. After covering her up, he headed to bed. Smiling to himself, he thought about the look on Weasley's face when she tells him she slept in Draco Malfoy's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I was really nervous about writing my own story, but you guys give me inspiration J**

The next morning, Draco awoke to an empty house, just like he was used to. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling, going over everything in his head that had happened the previous night- just to be sure he hadn't dreamt it. He rolled over and threw a pair of grey sweats on before making his way to the kitchen and making a glass of pumpkin juice. He eventually came to the conclusion, after seeing folded up blankets where she had been asleep, that he had, in fact, brought Hermione Granger home and she stayed the night on his couch. He sat down at his table and sipped his juice.

He had never taken Granger to be one who would get smashed and walk alone on the streets. Maybe the Golden Trio had finally broken up? Smiling to himself at that thought, he knew there was no argument severe enough that it could keep those insufferable three apart. Then again, he didn't exactly follow the latest news about the lives of other classmates- especially the ones he had hated. He shook his head as if to clear the thoughts from it and headed to the bathroom the take a shower. He had a few things he wanted to pick up from Diagon Alley before he started his new job the next day.

Hermione had woken before the sun came up and had no idea where she was. She licked her lips as she tried to get some moisture back into her mouth. The slight panic she always felt the mornings after she blacked out started to hit her. Frantically, she looked around at her surroundings while trying to find her shoes, and found that she had crashed on a dark green couch in a living room that looked like it belonged in a magazine.

The walls were painted a light sandy color, and there was an enormous flat screen TV above the fireplace. Was she in a muggle home? She absentmindedly ran her hand over the fabric of the couch she had slept on. It was beyond comfortable; definitely more luxurious than her bed at home. She glanced to the left and saw a bottle of hangover potion sitting on the side table. After silently thanking the kind wizard or witch that had left it for her, she downed the bottle and made to leave. Finding her purse and shoes on the floor next to the couch, she decided it was probably not the best idea to stick around any longer. Who knows where she could be? With her luck, she'd probably end up at-

She caught a glimpse of something moving in the mirror she was facing. She couldn't make out the details of the picture in the frame, but the color of that hair was all she needed to know. This was _definitely_ not a muggle home. She had to get out of there, and fast.

As Draco made his way through Diagon Alley with bags full of new quills and personalized parchment, his mind involuntarily went back to Granger. She had looked a lot different since the last time he saw her. Granted, that had been around two years ago, but the changes were drastic. She had always been a little lanky in school, but now she was downright skinny. He felt like he was pulling up a sack of feathers instead of a person when he had saved her from falling the night before. He didn't notice it at the time, and the more he replayed the night in his head, the more frustrated he got. Why did he care?

Draco entered the coffee shop where he planned to meet Blaise for lunch. He chose a little two person table near the window and settled in. After a few minutes, a waitress with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes made her way over, snapping her gum as she talked. He ordered two coffees and patiently waited for Blaise to show up.

Blaise Zabini and his mother had remained fairly quiet during the war, only giving up some information to the Order in exchange for protection. Draco had bumped into him a few months ago while looking for furniture for his new flat, and the two spent a few hours catching up at the very same coffee shop Draco was sitting at now. Although there was some tension at first, they both seemed to decide that everyone tried to do what was best for their families during the war, and they let bygones be bygones. They laughed at the fact that they had even become quite partial to wearing muggle clothes. Because of him and his family's good standing, Blaise was able to obtain a job at the Ministry right away.

Draco heard the bell on the door chime and turned to see Blaise walk in. He was dressed in a navy blue suit and his wavy dark hair was gelled. Draco raised his hand to let Blaise know where he was, and Blaise took off his jacket and settled into the chair across from him.

"How are you, mate? How'd your interview with Potter go?" Blaise said as he reached his hand across the table to shake Draco's.

"Surprisingly well, actually," Draco answered. "I start tomorrow."

Blaise looked surprised and thrilled at the same time.

"That's great! I think you'll really like it, Draco. And working for Potter isn't as bad as you'd imagine. Are you going to be sharing an office, or do you get your own?"

Potter hadn't told him that, yet.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully I'll get my own." Draco grimaced. He was sure if he had to share, he'd get stuck with someone like Longbottom.

Blaise looked around the café. "You didn't have to wait for me to order, mate."

Draco had forgotten all about his order he placed over ten minutes ago.

"I actually ordered us coffee. I'm not sure where the waitress went." Draco started to look around, too, and shrugged when he didn't find anyone.

"Well, anyway," Blaise said, "I share my office with Hermione, since we both work on the Displaced Wizards and Muggles Act, and I actually like it. At first I thought she'd be annoying and boss me around, but she keeps to herself unless we're working on something together."

_I'd take Longbottom over Granger any day,_ thought Draco.

"I would have thought she'd be parading around for the rights of house elves or something," Draco said. "Didn't she have that club back in school? SPIT ?"

Blaise had smile on his face, but sounded slightly reprimanding when he spoke.

"It was called S.P.E.W. And I'm sure she'd rather be working on _that_, but she's determined to find her parents."

When Draco looked like he had no idea what Blaise was talking about, he sighed and continued.

"Back before the war, Hermione obliviated her parents and sent them to live in Australia to keep them safe. She knew they'd be targeted because of who she was. When the war was over, she went to get them, and they were gone. She spent three months over there looking for them, but they had apparently moved from the house she had placed them in. Wherever they are, they don't even know they have a daughter. So that's her main goal right now; to find them again, and restore their memories."

Draco had no idea that Granger had done that. He had to admit he was impressed. He didn't know if he would have had the courage to do something like that. Actually, he _knew _he wouldn't have.

He looked around again for their waitress, and this time he found her. She was straddling the lap of a redhead in a booth across the cafe, giggling like mad and running her fingers through his hair. Draco caught a glimpse of the redhead's face and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Great, our coffee's been forgotten for the likes of a Weasel."

Blaise looked confused for a moment before he followed Draco's heated stare. Ron Weasley seemed oblivious that he was in a very public place snogging a waitress who was supposed to be bringing them coffee. Nostrils flaring, Blaise let out a long breath before speaking.

"I guess he and Hermione broke up again."

Draco hadn't known Granger and Weasley were an item, but didn't give it much thought.

"I figured she would end up with either Potter or Weasel. " He glanced over again at the table. "But now it looks like Potter has the odds in his favor."

Blaise shook his head. "No, Potter's been with Ginny Weasley for a couple years now. Hermione told me he's going to pop the question soon." Blaise looked put out.

Draco smirked. "Missed the Weaslette boat, did you Zabini?"

Blaise launched a sugar packet at Draco's head right before he moved out of the way.

"What did you mean by 'broke up again', Zabini?"

"Oh," Blaise answered nonchalantly, "Every few months Hermione comes into the office halfway through the day, and she looks like she got hit by a train. I can tell she was out drinking the night before, even after a pepper-up and hangover potion. We actually went to the last Ministry ball together after they had a row the day before. Talk about a handful. I swear that girl can drink more than I can."

Draco was intrigued, especially after finding her in the state she was in Saturday, but decided not to ask more. He was aware that most of their conversation had been centered around Granger, so he just nodded his head to keep it from going further.

"Well, as it seems our waitress has her hands full, what do you say we take our business elsewhere?"

Blaise stood to leave, and Draco followed. Ten minutes later, the waitress sauntered over with their coffee, only to find an empty table.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it felt like a good stopping point. In the next chapter, Draco starts his new job, has an interesting conversation with Harry, and sees Hermione again with…Ron?**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning, Draco woke up an hour before his alarm was set to go off. He had trouble sleeping the night before, and he knew it was because he was starting his job at the Ministry the next day. He was used to people looking at him on the streets with fear, disdain, and sometimes unbridled hatred. But would it be the same at work? People had to be professional towards him, right? He snorted and shook his head. Why would anybody be civil towards him after how he treated people most of his life? He'd just go about this the only way he knew how: with his chin held high and an air of indifference.

Draco apparated around the corner near the entrance to the Ministry. Once inside, he followed the crowd down a large hallway until he reached a large desk that had a plump brunette sitting behind it wearing square glasses. Her curly hair and pink outfit immediately reminded Draco of Dolores Umbridge. He inwardly cringed. Not a good memory to start the day with.

After a few moments, the woman looked up, her eyes moving upward to his hair, and flashed Draco a grin.

"You're Draco Malfoy, I presume?" When he nodded, she continued. "I'll call Mr. Potter down. Please, have a seat."

Draco turned and walked towards the line of empty chairs up against the wall. He sat down and watched as the swarm of people made their way through the hall in front of him. Nobody acknowledged him or even glanced his way. It made it easy to be able to observe each person passing him. Most walked by in a rush, like they were late for something. Their speed made Draco feel like he was living in slow motion.

His head turned just in time to see Granger walk right past him. She had her head held up and was staring blankly ahead. Only when she almost walked right into Potter did she slow down. Draco stood to meet Harry, but faltered when he saw that the two seemed to be in a conversation. Granger kept nodding her head, smiling and rolling her eyes. Potter had an expression on his face that looked like a mixture of pity and worry. He pulled her in for a hug, and Hermione slowly returned it. She patted Harry on his shoulder and continued on her way. Draco's thoughts went back to what Blaise had told him in the café about her parents, but he only had a second before Potter came over to him.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a smile, "I half expected you not to show up."

Draco looked up and returned a smirk. "Probably shouldn't have, Potter."

Harry surprised him by letting out a laugh. He gestured for Draco to follow him. They began walking in the same direction Hermione had, and Harry started the conversation again.

"I'll show you to your office first, and then at 1 there will be a meeting for all Level 3 employees. It'll be a good chance for you to meet some of the people who work here."

_Lovely, _Draco thought to himself.

Hermione's day had just started and already she wanted to crawl back into bed. She had just stepped out of the shower and gotten dressed when she received an owl from Ron. She hadn't talked to him in over a week. That seemed about right. They'd break up for a week or two, and then get back together once they remembered how it felt to be alone. At this point, she was sure that was all that kept her with him: fear. They had always had each other, so what would happen when one day they didn't? Whose side would Harry choose? Would Ginny hate her?

At some point-she wasn't sure when- the bad times started to outweigh the good. She knew if she was on the outside looking in, she would call herself crazy. Why stay with someone who makes you unhappy most of the time? _Because there are _some_ good times_. It was just too complicated, she decided. It was easier to just stay together. The fact that she could barely tolerate him on a daily basis seemed trivial. _Coward._

She poured a cup of tea just as she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes. Like he couldn't just walk in? Or floo? She was sure he was on his best behavior so he could get her back. It always worked. She walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hey." Ron stood on the step with his hands in his front pockets, eyes shifting from the floor to hers. He had an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey," Hermione said. She stepped to the side to let him in. "I'm due at work by 8:30, so we can't make this long."

Ron nodded and turned toward her, grabbing her hands in his.

"Look, 'Mione, I'm really sorry. I miss you so much and I've been a mess this past week."

It was the same line every time. And like every other time, it worked.

"I know, Ron, I'm sorry, too. We just need to work on communicating more," Hermione said. In her mind, she had nothing to be sorry for, but it was just easier to say it and get it over with. _Always taking the easy way. When did that happen? _

Ron started toward her and wrapped her in a hugged. He let out a long sigh, and after a moment of hesitation, said, "I saw Tonya again."

Hermione froze and looked up at him. She knew she should have expected it. History always repeats itself. But somehow, it hurt each time she heard it. She even knew she'd be using this as fuel for a future argument. Still, she nodded and put her head back down on his chest.

"Well, what about you?"

She took a few steps back, folded her arms across her chest and looked up at him again. "What about me?"

He looked a little sheepish, but still asked the question on his mind. "Did you meet up with anyone?"

She wanted to laugh in his face. Of course she hadn't! She wasn't _him_. The only guy she'd come into contact with was Harry, and he barely-

Malfoy! She groaned. Why did she have that last shot of fire whiskey that night? _More like those last three, _her conscience told her. She started walking into her room to finish getting ready. She didn't want to be near Ron when he heard what was coming next.

"Well," she called over her shoulder as she reached her closet, "I slept at Draco Malfoy's house Saturday night."

She heard no response, which she thought was highly unusual for Ron, so she poked her head around the door frame. She saw Ron sitting on the couch, staring at a spot right above her head.

"Ron? Did you hear me?"

He shook himself out of his stupor and started laughing. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you slept at Malfoy's house!" he said between snorts.

Hermione's face hardened and she walked back into the living room. "That's because I did, Ronald."

Ron immediately stopped laughing. He stood up and stormed over to her, eyes wide. "Why would you sleep at _Malfoy's_ house?" he yelled.

Now, _that_ was more like the reaction she expected. Calmly, she stepped around him and sat on the couch to put her shoes on.

"Well, I was at the pub and had a bit too much to drink. I couldn't apparate in that condition, and I wasn't about to tell him where I lived, so he let me stay at his place." She thought that sounded pretty convincing, and desperately hoped that was what had really happened.

Ron seemed to deflate. "Oh, so you just slept there. No snogging or anything?"

Hermione stood from the couch and huffed. "No, Ronald, no snogging. That's you, remember?" She walked to the front door and waited to Ron to follow, her back to him. When he reached her, he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I really am." He searched her eyes. She looked at him for a full minute before responding.

"I know, Ron. Let's go." At that, she kissed Ron on the cheek and they stepped out the door.

"Alright Malfoy, here we are." Harry led Draco through an open wooden door into a mid-sized office. Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What, no dungeons?" he said with a smirk.

"Please, you're nowhere near special enough for those," Harry jabbed lightheartedly as he walked past him into the office. It had a large window with a view of a courtyard with a fountain.

"Here's your desk, these books were here from the last employee who had this office, so you can keep them or toss them. It's up to you." Draco looked at the cherry bookshelf that matched his desk and went from wall to wall across the back of his office. It was completely filled with books.

Harry pointed to another door on the left side of his desk. "This door leads to the Artifacts Chamber. Only you and a few others have access, but they have their own entrances, so this one is for you only." He waited for Draco to nod, and then continued. "The doors automatically lock when you step out, only to open with your presence. Any questions?"

Draco shook his head. His mind immediately went to Granger. He wondered what they had talked about earlier that morning, but there was no way he was going to ask Potter about it- at least not outright. His deviant side also wanted to make it known to Potter what had happened Saturday. He was sure Granger wouldn't tell him out of pure embarrassment.

Harry wasn't used to Malfoy having so little to say. He clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, great. Well, we'd better get to this meeting. Afterward, I'll give you a list of assignments that need to be worked." He turned to leave.

"Oh, Potter. I do have one question," Draco said. Harry stopped and raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. 

"Blaise told me he shares an office with Granger. Will I be sharing one as well?" Harry looked around the office like the answer was obvious. Draco knew it was a one person office, but thought it'd be a good way to ease into the conversation.

"Er, no, Malfoy, you won't be sharing with anyone. Blaise and Hermione share an office because they work closely on a lot of their projects. If you need to work with another employee on an assignment, you'll do that in the Artifacts Chamber."

Draco stuck out his bottom lip and nodded slowly. Alright, so easing into the conversation wasn't going to work. He knew he shouldn't be stirring up trouble before he had even sat at his desk for the first time, but he was genuinely curious.

"One more question, Potter. Do you and Weasley always let your little bookworm roam around the streets when she's completely sloshed?"

Harry had started to walk past him to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks at Draco's words. Fists clenched, he turned quickly and walked up to him so their faces were almost touching. In a menacing voice that transported Draco right back to Hogwarts, Harry finally spoke.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy, and if you have any desire to keep this job, you'll keep away from her. She's dealing with enough right now without having to put up with you as well."

He spun around and walked out before Draco could respond. _Touchy,_ Draco thought as he smirked to himself. Running his hand through his hair, he walked to his chair and sat down. He probably _shouldn't _have come in today.

**Ok, so I know I said that more would be happening this chapter (ie. Draco seeing Ron and Hermione together again), but that fits better into the next one. Chapter 4 will be up soon! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here it is! After writing this chapter a second time, I made a lot of changes to it. Originally, Ginny's birthday at the pub was in it, but I ended up adding a few things which pushed the pub events to the next chapter. Also, I discovered these nifty "horizontal rulers" that separate parts of the chapter... Pretty exciting stuff, huh? Thanks everyone for the reviews and favorites! Especially ****Nicconicco****, who's ****been with me since the beginning.**

Draco walked into the conference room he assumed was holding the meeting for all Level 3 employees. When he saw Blaise at the end of the long table, he knew he was in the right room and made his way over. He assumed Granger would be coming as well, since she worked in the same office as Blaise. Maybe _she'd_ answer some of his questions. He laughed to himself. Highly doubtful.

Blaise nudged Draco with his elbow. "Hey mate, how's your first day going?"

Draco looked at him and said in a low voice, "I'm not sharing an office with Longbottom; so far, so good."

Blaise chuckled and nodded his head.

Harry and Hermione walked in together. Harry took the chair at the head of the table, and she quickly scanned the room. Draco watched in amusement as her face dropped when she saw the only chair left was the one next to him. She took a deep breath and walked over.

"May I sit here?" she asked politely, looking only at Blaise. He was about to answer when Draco interrupted.

"Now, Granger, is that any way to treat your newest coworker?" Draco drawled. Hermione shot him a look, but had no reply when she took her seat. He mentally scolded himself. He had to be nice if he wanted answers. He watched as she unpacked her briefcase and charmed her pen to take notes.

"Why don't you just use a quill that's already charmed?" Draco asked.

She rolled her eyes and spat, "Because, _Malfoy,_ I like using pens. Not that someone like you would know."

Draco was taken back at how hostile she was being, but he didn't show it. Instead, he looked at Blaise who just shrugged, and made a point not to engage her in any more conversation during the meeting. With her in this mood, he wasn't going to get any information anyway.

The meeting was over within two hours, and Draco had stopped to speak with Harry before he left. He couldn't be making his boss mad every day if he wanted to keep his job. Draco had come as close as ever to apologizing, and Harry surprised him by apologizing himself. He said he was just very protective of Hermione, that she was a like sister to him. Draco said he understood, although he really didn't. He assumed it was like his relationship with Pansy Parkinson. Although, from what he had seen, Pansy and he weren't as close as Potter and Granger were. Still, he would come to Pansy's defense if need be.

Harry had invited him out to the pub tonight to celebrate Ginny's birthday. Draco said he'd think about it, but he already knew he wouldn't be going. He may be working for Harry Potter, but he wasn't about to become a member of the fan club.

* * *

><p>"Come in."<p>

Hermione walked into Harry's office and plopped into the chair in front of his desk. Harry took in her appearance. She looked worn out. Good thing the work day was almost over.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Hermione, who still hadn't made eye contact with Harry, started chewing her bottom lip. Harry sighed. "Come on, Mione, out with it."

Finally, she looked at him. "Why did you hire Malfoy?"

Harry was surprised at this question. He had assumed she'd want to talk about Ron. He thought for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "Well, he was the only applicant that had sufficient experience and marks in school to qualify," he said simply.

Hermione stared back at him. "Harry, he was a Death Eater and never even finished his last year at-"

"Hermione, neither did we. Now, tell me what this is really about. I know you trust me, which means you trust my judgment. Now, tell me."

She let out a deep sigh and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm just confused, I guess. It all started Saturday night. Remember after you and Ginny left the pub, I told you I'd use the loo then go home?" Harry nodded impatiently. "Um, well, everything's a little foggy after that." When she heard Harry let out an exasperated sigh, she quickly continued. "But, apparently, Malfoy was there, found me, and brought me to his house to let me sleep there! I left as soon as I woke in the morning, but now I have no idea what to say to him! I don't know what I said, or did and…" She hung her head. "I'm just so ashamed and embarrassed."

Seeing how distraught Hermione was, Harry didn't have it in his heart to scold her. He didn't know exactly what she was going through, but he knew she didn't need anyone else to tell her how to live her life. She got enough of that from Ron. Still, he was concerned.

"Look, 'Mione, you already know I how feel about you drinking too much, so I don't need to say anything else about that. About Malfoy, however, I'm a little worried. I think you should ask him everything that happened." His eyes went wide. "I mean, how do you know-"

"I know, I know!" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

Harry walked around his desk and knelt down in front of her. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. You don't have it in you. Just talk to him. We've grown up, and we both know how unimportant things like childhood grudges are. Just scrounge up some of that Gryffindor courage, alright?"

Hermione slowly nodded.

"Does Ron know?"

"Yes, he knows."

Harry visibly relaxed. "Good. You know I'm rubbish at keeping secrets."

Hermione smiled. "Well, Mr. Potter, you seemed to have kept Ginny's party a secret!" At the look on his face, Hermione exclaimed, "Harry, you told her?"

"I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Harry defended.

Hermione chuckled. "Well, alright then. You're forgiven this time. Thanks, Harry." She stood up, straightening her shoulders. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>Draco was still settling into his new office when he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Hi, can we talk?" Hermione stood at the open door frame, wringing her hands.

Draco was intrigued, but he was skilled at hiding his feelings. He feigned nonchalance and raised an eyebrow. "I _tried _talking to you, Granger, but you seem to have a problem holding friendly conversations."

He expected her to retaliate and insult him, but she just looked at the ground.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just, uh, got nervous. I was afraid you'd told Blaise about Saturday." She looked at him expectantly.

For a split second, Draco thought about what he would have done two years ago. Two years ago, he _would_ have told Blaise, Pansy, and a million other people about finding the brains of the Golden Trio stumbling along the street by herself. They'd laugh and he'd tease her endlessly about the night he had come to her rescue. It hadn't occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone until now.

He sighed. "No, Granger, I haven't told anyone about finding you sloshed and taking you back to my place and you passing out on my couch and leaving in the morning without so much as a 'thank you'."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled, just a little bit. "So, that's all that happened, then? We got to your place and I just…passed out?"

Draco swore he saw a faint blush creep over her cheeks. Should he tell her it was _her_ idea to sleep at his house? That she said she didn't want to go home? He smiled smugly. "Yes, Granger, that's it. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"Malfoy?"

"Granger, do you know how rude it is to interrupt?" he admonished.

"Yes, but…look, I'll be honest. I'm not completely sure how I'm supposed to act toward you now. Ca-can we just start over? I mean, we're going to be working in the same building, you work for my best friend, and I work with yours. Let's just try to be civil, and forget that night ever happened, alright?"

He realized she was pleading with him in her own bossy, know-it-all way. She wanted to be civil? She _did _have a point, and being cordial with her would certainly help him get on Potter's good side. Ugh! Potter's good side? What had become of him?

"Alright, Granger. We'll be civil," he agreed. He stood up and held his hand out for her to take.

She looked down at his hand, then up at him and smiled. It was a full, genuine smile. "Alright, Malfoy." She shook his hand lightly. "Thank you, by the way. It was nice of you to make sure I was alright."

"My pleasure," he said. She turned and started walking away.

"Oh, but Granger…"

She stopped and turned again to see him smirking.

"I won't be forgetting about it anytime soon."

Hermione growled and stomped away. Draco chuckled at her reaction. Maybe being civil with Granger would be more entertaining than hating her. He decided then that he'd changed his mind about the pub tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm back! It's finally time for Ginny's birthday! Go to my profile to see the link to Hermione's dress. **

Hermione took one last look in her full length mirror. She tilted her head to the side and shrugged. She guessed this dress would work. She had never worn it, but Ginny insisted she buy it when she had tried it on in the store. It went mid-thigh, and the bottom was mint green and layered in lace. The top half was cream colored and the sleeves draped over her shoulders to lie on the outsides of her arms. She always liked a good balance of modesty and sexiness. Plus, it'd make Ginny happy. It was her birthday, after all.

She had done a charm on her hair that made her curls sleek and spiral, then pinned pieces up into a ponytail. Her makeup, as usual, was minimal. A little eye shadow and mascara, some lip gloss and she was on her way. She summoned Ginny's present from her closet and went into the living room to wait for Ron. They had twenty minutes until they were supposed to be at the pub.

Grabbing a muggle magazine, she sat down on the sofa and started flipping through. She wasn't actually reading it, though; she was distracted. Who does Malfoy think he is? He was a mean, hateful child who reveled in making her and her friends miserable all their lives, and now he wants to be civil? _You were the one who suggested that_. Harry was right, though. She needed to stop focusing on old grudges and _carpe diem_. Maybe Malfoy would even let her look through that collection of books that was left in his office! A girl could dream, couldn't she? In a huff, she threw the magazine onto her sofa table and slouched back, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She was thankful to be pulled from her thoughts when she finally heard the chime from her fireplace that signaled Ron was coming through to pick her up.

* * *

><p>Mervin's Pub was alive with color and lights when Hermione and Ron arrived. The first thing she noticed was the enormous floating banner in the middle of the room that read 'Happy Birthday, Ginny!' The place was already packed, and Hermione recognized many people from school, the Ministry, and Ailes de Papillon- the school where Ginny taught magical children who were too young for Hogwarts. Trays floated themselves around to the guests offering snacks and beverages. Hermione helped herself to a glass of butterbeer, and Ron led them over to where Harry and Ginny were standing around the bar.<p>

Ginny's face lit up as soon as she saw them. "Hermione, you look gorgeous!" She threw her arms around Hermione's neck and pulled her in for a tight hug, almost spilling the drink in her own hand. Hermione pulled back and laughed.

"Gin, _you're _the gorgeous one. Happy birthday, by the way." She handed her gift to Ginny.

"Wow, thanks 'Mione! You really didn't have to," said Ginny as she set the present on a table that was almost full of gifts already. "Come with me, there are so many people I want you to meet!" Ginny squealed as she grabbed Hermione's hand. "Ron, you don't mind, do you? Thanks!" Hermione barely had time to look back and give Ron an apologetic look before she was pulled into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise had arrived to Mervin's early and grabbed themselves a booth in the corner. They watched as more and more people arrived. Finally, the birthday girl and her boyfriend walked in. Blaise had all but jumped out of his seat to go wish her a happy birthday, while Draco shook his head but smiled as he stayed sitting in the booth. After a few minutes, he finished the rest of his drink and made his way to the bar. As he weaved through the crowd, he accidentally bumped the arm of a blonde standing near the bar, causing her to drop her glass and spill her drink all over the ground.<p>

"Oh!"

"I'm sorry, Miss," Draco said as he looked down at the spilled drink on the floor. When he looked up, he met a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Oh, that's okay, Draco," replied Luna. She waved her wand once over the mess and it was gone. "I thought I heard Wrackspurts around here, and now I know where they were," she smiled lazily.

At Draco's dumbfounded expression, she explained. "They were in your brain, of course."

Draco looked around the room to see if anyone else knew what this mad girl was talking about.

Hermione giggled at Draco's expression as Luna continued to explain to him what Wrackspurts were. She could tell by his darting eyes that he was torn between being polite and running toward the door. Grabbing her drink, she excused herself from the group of people Ginny had brought her to and walked over to see Luna standing on her tiptoes trying to look into Draco's ear. She covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. It didn't work.

"Hello, Luna," Hermione greeted. "You look lovely this evening."

"Hermione! I knew you had Seer blood in you! Thanks!" Luna grabbed Hermione's drink out of hand her and walked away.

Hermione and Draco turned, saw each other's expressions and burst into laughter.

"Well, Malfoy," Hermione finally managed to say, "Did she get all of the Wrackspurts out?" Draco was not amused anymore. "I'm sorry! Your expression was just priceless!"

Draco let a hint of smile play at his lips. "Yes, well, now I'm Wrackspurt-free _and_ I still have my drink," he said smugly.

Hermione's smiled dropped and she put on a mock-sad face. "You're right. That's alright, though, because since _you_ spilled her drink in the first place which, in turn, caused her to take mine, _you_ should be the one to go get me another."

Draco looked at her triumphant smile, and fought back his urge to return it. He and Granger were playfully bantering, and he was actually enjoying it. It didn't hurt that she was looking nothing like the girl he hated in school. Her collar bones were protruding a bit too much, Draco thought, but she still looked beautiful, and her face was beaming. Maybe she was happier now that she and the Weasel weren't together anymore. Where did _that_ come from_? _

"Hey! Hermione!" Blaise squeezed his way next to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Look at you!" He grabbed her hand and spun her around once, making her dress flare out just a little. "You look gorgeous! Careful, Draco, someone might steal her away."

Draco was taken off guard by the tightening in his gut he felt. He looked at Hermione, who was blushing but smiling.

"Where's your drink? Let's go get you one," Blaise suggested to her.

"I think I can handle it, Zabini." Ron stood between Draco and Hermione with a glass in one hand and a glower on his face. Harry quickly appeared next to Ron.

"Where have you been? I thought you were with Ginny."

Hermione tried to hide the instant defensiveness that took over her, and politely replied. "I _was_, but then I saw Luna checking for Wrackspurts in Malfoy's ear and came over to…help him out." She said the last part like a question. Why _did_ she come to help him?

Ron crossed his arms. "Well, I saw Luna a few minutes ago and she said she hadn't see you in a while. So what were you doing between then and now?" He glared at Draco, and then Blaise.

Harry, who knew his friend's temper all too well, stepped in. "Ron, leave it be. You found her, now let it go." He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Let's get another drink, shall we? Hermione, are you coming?"

"No. Let's go. She's obviously content here." Ron turned and walked away. Harry shook his head and walked toward Hermione. He leaned and whispered something in her ear while Draco and Blaise traded curious looks. Hermione nodded, and Harry shook both men's hands, apologized for Ron's behavior, and walked away. Still confused, they turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't know you two were back together or I never would have-"

"Blaise, stop. I'm allowed to talk to and hug friends, so don't apologize." She sighed and rubbed her hands over her arms. "Look, I'm going to go home." When Blaise began to protest, she held a hand out in front of her. "Don't. It's fine. I'm fine. I just don't want to be here anymore." She looked up at Draco, and he noticed her eyes were gleaming. She gave him a small smile. "You guys have fun, though. Blaise, make sure Ginny has a good time. I know Harry is usually pre-occupied with Ron, so can you just tell her I went home sick? And don't let her worry."

Blaise nodded, but still looked like he wanted to object. Hermione didn't give him the chance. She quickly hugged Blaise, and without thinking, Draco. When she let go, she turned and walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>Although it was August, Hermione let out a shiver as she stepped outside. She was used to Ron's jealousy, and she should have known after telling him about sleeping at Malfoy's house that it wasn't a good idea to hang around him for too long. Normally when she and Ron would argue, she'd stay at the bar just out of spite and have as many shots of firewhiskey as she could. Tonight, though, she didn't even have the motivation to spite him. Was she that dead inside? She tried to think of the last time she cried. She was pretty sure she had cried the night that Draco found her, but that didn't count. She had no control over her emotions in that condition. It had been a long time since she had any feeling towards Ron besides anger. Even when he ruined her nights out, and embarrassed her in public, she never felt hurt, or sad. She got mad.<p>

She reached the corner of the block and leaned her back against the building as her parents came to mind. Both she and Harry worked extra unpaid hours at work in hopes of finding any information on their whereabouts. She knew in her heart that they were still out there somewhere, safe and sound. That wasn't enough, though. She wanted them back in her life. Would they want her in theirs, though? After they found out what she did? Two silent tears made their way down her cheeks. She smiled to herself. She wasn't dead inside. She was just at a dead end.

"I don't know about you…" drawled a voice from beside her. She gasped in surprise and wiped her cheeks. "…but I came out tonight to have fun."

Hermione looked into the grey eyes of her former enemy that were sparkling in the moonlight. He wanted to hang out with her? Did she _want _to know what Draco Malfoy did for fun?

She smiled.

Yes, she decided. She did.

**Next chapter, Draco and Hermione have an interesting night together. Review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of your reviews! They make my day!**

* * *

><p>"You could have at least warned me, Malfoy!"<p>

Hermione steadied herself and clutched her head. "Great, now I've got sea legs."

"What are those?" Draco asked.

Hermione ignored him and looked around. "You apparated us to Hogsmeade?"

He started walking up a dirt pathway and she did the same. "Well, we can't very well apparate into Hogwarts, can we?"

She stopped. "I'm not going to Hogwarts."

"And why not? I thought you wanted to have fun."

She looked down at her feet and kicked the dirt. "I, uh, haven't been back since…the battle."

Draco was suddenly reminded of the night that she hadn't wanted to go home. He sighed.

"Well, I've only been back once. It looks just the same as it always did. They had everything fixed up in a few weeks."

"It's not the actual building I'm worried about," Hermione said quietly.

Draco pretended he didn't hear her. "Come on, it'll be fine. We're not even going in. I thought you were some sort of Gryffindor."

She looked over at him and snorted. "And I thought _you_ were a cowardly Slytherin."

"I am," he said, though she couldn't hear. In a much louder voice, he bellowed, "Race you to the top!" and took off running.

Hermione stood there astonished for a split second before letting out a giggle and running up the same path. When she reached the top, Draco was sitting against a tree feigning sleep. She walked over and kicked his leg. "Oh, bollocks, you were not that fast. Besides, you had a head start!"

Draco grinned and got up, brushing his pants off. "Did you just say 'bollocks'? That's quite a mouth you've got there."

Hermione looked at him and put her hands on her hips. "How about you just show me where you have so much fun around here, Malfoy. If you plan on taking me to the Slytherin dungeons you should know I'm fully capable of beating you in a duel."

Draco let out a loud, genuine laugh, and Hermione found it oddly comforting. "Highly unlikely, Granger, and didn't I tell you that we weren't going inside? Besides, we're almost there."

They walked through a dense wooded area for about a mile, and Hermione was getting impatient.

"I thought you said we were almost there. You know, we _do _have work in the morning! These shoes are _killing_ me." She was too busy brushing leaves off of her shirt to notice that Draco had stopped and she walked right into his shoulder.

"Ouch, Mal-"

"Shh! You have to keep that annoying mouth shut if you want to see anything," Draco warned. Hermione glared but remained quiet. "Alright, when we go into the clearing just keep close and stay behind me."

Now, Hermione was a little nervous. She was in a dark forest with Draco Malfoy, of all people. He stepped out into the clearing, Hermione right on his heels, clutching the back of his shirt. She forgot all about transfiguring her shoes and for the first time that night, she noticed it was a full moon. Her heart gave a pang as she thought of Remus and Tonks.

"Alright," Draco whispered, "this is a good spot." He sat down with his back against a huge tree. Hermione followed.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

They sat in silence for a long time. Draco seemed to enjoy the quiet, but it made Hermione anxious. She wasn't used to not knowing what was going to happen. She decided to start up a conversation to keep her mind off her thoughts.

"So, Malfoy, when did you come back here? To Hogwarts, I mean."

He kept his eyes closed and head against the tree. "Right after the battle. I was part of the group that helped rebuild it."

Hermione couldn't have been more shocked than if he told her he secretly loved Hippogriffs. "Wow," was all she said.

Draco smirked at her reaction. "What about you? What'd you do after the battle? I'd have thought you'd have gone back and finished school." He knew he was treading on dangerous territory, but he wasn't _supposed_ to know that.

Hermione sucked in a breath. "Well, like many, I attended a lot of funerals. Then, I spent three months in Australia, came back home and started my job at the Ministry."

Draco nodded. He kept his face unreadable but his heart was beating fast. "What'd you do in Australia?"

Hermione just stared at the ground, her knees up to her chin. In a tiny voice she said, "I was looking for my parents."

Draco let out a breath. She told him. Did that mean she saw him like she saw Blaise? Or even Potter? Trustworthy enough to tell her darkest secret to? He suddenly found that it wasn't just about digging up her secrets. He was actually interested in hearing why she did it. _How _she did it.

"Why'd they go there?" He already knew the answer.

Hermione rested her cheek on her knee. "I sent them there to keep them out of harm. They didn't know a thing about what was going on in our world. Voldemort, Harry Potter, prophecies, killing curses. I didn't want them to know, either. Can you imagine how much they'd worry if they knew what kinds of things I was getting into on daily basis?" She let out a mirthless laugh. "Anyway, I obliviated them, and sent them to live in Australia under aliases. I must have done something wrong with my spell, because when I went back to get them, they were…gone." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffled. "Now, they're who-knows-where and don't even know that I exist."

Draco didn't expect to feel as horrible as he did at that moment. "Can't you use a locating spell?"

She just shook her head. "I figured the Death Eathers would try that, so I made them untraceable. I never thought they'd leave on their own accord. That's why I got the job I did. 'Displaced Wizards and Muggles.' How many other people out there are missing their family members? So far, we've reunited over four hundred people with their missing relatives. But with my parents, there's nothing."

Sure, he didn't have the best parents, and one was serving the rest of his life in Azkaban, but at least they knew everything that was going on in his life. They were with him through the years as he started school, became a Death Eater, and fought in the war. They understood what he went through. There was no way Granger's parents would let her come back to the wizarding world after knowing everything she had been through. Draco suddenly found her to be braver than he ever thought.

"Don't worry, Granger, you'll find them."

She must have been as shocked as he was to hear his words of encouragement, but she smiled.

"Thanks."

A loud rustling noise from the clearing ahead had Hermione whipping her head around and reaching for her wand. Draco put a hand on hers and pushed it down. "Don't worry. This is what we came for."

Hermione was tense, but she put her hand down. She peered out into the clearing that was lit only by the moon, and saw a grey figure coming out of the woods to her left.

"Draco…" she whispered.

He wanted to laugh at how silly she would feel once she realized what she was scared of, and at the fact that she had called him by his first name and didn't even notice. Instead, he just whispered back. "It's alright. Just watch."

She looked at him with wide eyes, nodded slowly, and turned her head back to the grey figure. It let out a long call that sounded like a whale. Suddenly, at least ten more figures appeared from the woods to join it. They rose up on their hind legs, and began what could only be described as dancing. Hermione recognized them at once and gasped.

"Draco! Those are mooncalves!" Her eyes were bright with wonderment and her mouth was hanging open. Draco would have laughed if he didn't find it so endearing.

He leaned over and spoke in a hushed voice. "I used to come here every full moon to watch them."

Hermione didn't respond, but he knew she had heard him. She still had her eyes glued to the dancing mooncalves. Their movements were so fluid it looked like they were under water.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

They both relaxed and leaned their heads against the tree, watching the creatures dance. After an hour went by, Draco noticed that Hermione's breathing had slowed and became heavier. He checked his wand. It was two in the morning! Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself up off the ground and bent over the wake Hermione. Her eyelids fluttered open, and when they focused, she jumped to her feet.

"Stupefy!" Draco spun around and saw a jet of light leave Hermione's wand and sail off into the clearing.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Draco yelled.

Hermione was panting and lowered her wand. She bent over and put her hands on her knees. "Sorry. Old habits, I guess."

Draco just stood there.

"Let's go. It's got to be late." Hermione turned on her feet and marched into the woods. Draco shook himself out of his stupor and quickly followed.

* * *

><p>They apparated to the corner of Hermione's street and Draco walked her to the front door.<p>

"Malfoy, that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you," Hermione said as she wrung her hands standing a step above Draco.

He didn't admit it, but it was the most fun he had had in a long time as well. He smirked. "Any time you're up for another adventure, let me know." He walked down the steps and towards the apparition point, never looking back.

Hermione went into her house and closed the door behind her. She was smiling and she didn't even know why. She walked into her room, threw on her pajamas and collapsed onto her bed.

Draco arrived home and went to his room to get ready for bed. As tired as he was, though, he couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about how he was part of the reason for Hermione's pain. No wonder she clung to her relationship with the Weasel. She didn't want to lose anyone else. He looked down at the mark on his arm that would forever be a reminder of his past and the things he had done. Suddenly, he had a thought. He left his bed and went to his study to write a letter. After sending his owl away with it, he finally settled into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke the next morning, she felt well-rested. She thought this odd since she had only slept for five hours, but then a thought struck her. Last night was the first night she had ever slept alone in her house without help from a potion or alcohol. She didn't even have any nightmares! She smiled to herself as she thought of her and Draco's little adventure last night. Stretching her arms above her head, she got out of bed and headed to the shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaise waltzed into Draco's office not more than two minutes after Draco had settled in.<p>

"Hey, mate. Have fun last night?"

Draco barely looked up. "Yes. The Weaslette's party was fabulous."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"What _are_ you talking about, Zabini?"

Blaise threw his arms out and said, "Oh come on, Draco! You and Hermione left together last night. It took three guys to keep Ron from exploding when he found out, too."

Draco snorted and shook his head. "Well, I found her outside at the end of the building crying. I didn't want _my_ night to be ruined as well, so I told her we'd go somewhere fun."

"And she actually went with you?"

Draco sighed and closed the folder he had been trying to review. "Are you joking? The girl was practically dying to get out of there."

Blaise nodded. "Alright, so what _fun_ place did you take her to?"

"The mooncalf field," Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

Blaise looked like he had just seen Voldemort rise from the grave. "The mooncalf field? As in, your favorite place you won't even let _me_ see?"

When Draco didn't answer, Blaise took that as a 'yes'.

"So, Draco," he said with a grin, "where-"

"Ahem."

Both men's eyes darted to the door where Hermione was standing. She was smiling and Blaise noticed she had a sparkle in her eyes.

"Good morning, boys. Blaise, I was wondering when you wanted to get together and work on the patent for the Dislocation Reversibility Charm. Is two o'clock alright with you?"

"Uh, yeah. T-two's fine."

"Perfect. See you then." Hermione flashed another smile both before turning and leaving.

Blaise turned to Draco wide-eyed. "Gods, mate, what'd you do to her?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Harry. You wanted to see me?"<p>

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah, Hermione. Look, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't want you to get your hopes up, alright?"

Hermione slowly sank into the chair across from Harry. She swallowed hard before speaking. "What kind of information?"

Harry stood and handed her a folder. "We may have found your parents."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Hope you liked this chapter. I thought about the fact that Hermione was sitting with her knees up to her chin in a dress after I wrote it, but just cut her some slack. It's dark out anyway! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**20 reviews! Yay! Thanks everyone! I love hearing your thoughts and predictions as to what will happen. I hope you like this chapter...this wasn't the direction I was planning on going when I started writing this story, but it seemed to take on a mind of its own! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared down at the folder lying in her lap.<p>

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

She looked up quickly and shook her head. "Yes. Sorry, Harry. This is just a lot to take in. Do you mind if I read the paperwork now?"

"Well, I'd like to talk to you first. We'll go over the information, and if you don't mind, I asked a few people to sit in on our discussion."

Hermione looked up questioningly at Harry. "Who else would need to sit in on our discussion, Harry?"

Harry ran his hands through his hair. He did that a lot when he was nervous. "I asked Ron, Blaise, and Malfoy to come as well. None of them know the news yet. I wanted you to be the first."

"Why those three?" Hermione knew Harry had his reasons for everything he did.

"Because Ron's…Ron, Blaise is trustworthy and works in your department, and Malfoy has experience with the same type of people we do."

Hermione was still confused. "But, what does Malfoy being a former Death Eater have to do with finding my parents?"

Harry sighed. "This is where it gets difficult. Go ahead and open the folder, 'Mione."

She looked down again at the folder in her hand. The relief she had gotten from learning information about her parents had now turned to apprehension. She cleared her throat and flipped open the first page, reading aloud.

"'We have the mudblood's parents. We will return them in exchange for Harry Potter. You have one day to decide. The Second Rule.'"

Hermione dragged her eyes away from the Dark Mark writhing around on the paper up to Harry's. Although hers were filled with tears, she could see the worry and guilt reflecting in his.

"Harry, they have my parents… I thought the Death Eaters were imprisoned!" She buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

Harry walked over and knelt down in front of her."'Mione, we _will_ get them back, don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise heard arguing from the hallway where Potter's office was located. As they approached, the yelling became clearer.<p>

"Harry James Potter, no! I will not let you put yourself in danger for me. If they catch you, I'd never forgive myself."

"And what about me, Hermione? Do you think I'm just going to sit back and let them do what they want with your parents while I remain safe? Sorry, but I can't do that."

Hermione let out a frustrated growl and slunk into a chair, slamming her head down on the desk.

"Should we come back?" asked Blaise. Beside him, Draco was looking at Hermione as she lifted her head and revealed a bright red spot in the middle of her forehead.

"No, come in," Harry replied. "Take a seat."

Ron appeared at the doorway soon after and without saying a word walked over to an open chair and sat down. Hermione was hunched over again with her face in her hands and hadn't acknowledged Ron.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron spoke up first.

Everyone except Hermione turned their attention to the only person standing.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." Hermione snorted. "The good news is that we know where Hermione's parents are."

Draco noticed Hermione had straightened up from her hunched position. She glanced at him with her swollen red eyes and forced a little smile. Draco thought about the letter he had written the previous night. He would think that if his contact had found Hermione's parents that he would notify Draco himself before the Ministry.

"The bad news," Harry continued, "is that they're being held by Death Eaters."

Ah, so his contact _hadn't _found them.

"What?" shouted Ron.

"There's no way!" Blaise said. "I thought they were all in Azkaban!"

"Be quiet! Whoever they are, they say they have Hermione's parents, and they want me in exchange. As you probably overheard, Hermione is adamantly against me going. I am all _for_ it seeing how this is about me in the first place. If anyone has any better ideas, let me know. You were all brought into this because we trust you."

Draco still hadn't said anything. He was only looking at Hermione, who was silently wiping tears from her cheeks. They trusted him? He looked down at his marked forearm again, clenching his fist tight.

"I have an idea," Draco said. When everyone's eyes were on him, he continued. "I'll go, polyjuiced as Potter, and get Granger's parents back."

Blaise was the first to speak. "Draco, are you crazy? They'll kill you when they find out-"

"_If_ they find out, which they won't. I'm one of them, remember? Besides, I'm the only person skilled enough in Occlumency to pull it off."

"Draco," Hermione's small voice broke through, "you don't have to do this. Please. We can work on another plan-"

"Granger, shut up. I'm going." He turned to Potter. "The only problem is that I think they'd suspect something if she wasn't there with me. Blaise or the Weasel could go polyjuiced as Granger, and-"

"Absolutely not. These are _my _parents. I'll be going with you." Hermione challenged each man with her eyes, practically begging them to protest.

"Wait," Blaise cut in, "do we even know where they're holding them? Or that it's really Death Eaters?"

"They delivered a message by owl this morning, bearing the Dark Mark," answered Harry. "We have one day to give a response and send the owl back with it. I'm assuming that once we agree to meet them, they'll give us the details of where and when."

"I want to go as well," offered Blaise.

"Alright, it's settled then." Ron clapped his hands and stood. Draco had completely forgotten he was there.

"Yes, Weasley, thanks for all your help," he drawled sarcastically.

Ron's face turned beet red. "Well, if it weren't for people like _you_, Malfoy, her parents wouldn't need rescuing in the first place!"

"Stop it!" Hermione demanded. "Ron, unless you have something constructive to add, please get out. We have a plan to work on."

Ron looked at Harry, who just looked back at him with a stern expression. Rolling his eyes, he walked out of the office, slamming the door shut.

"Hermione-"

"It's fine, Harry, really. Do you think I'm not used to him walking out on me by now? Let's just write this letter and set our plan in motion."

* * *

><p>Draco strolled through the gates of the mansion he grew up in, mind still reeling. Who could possibly have Granger's parents? And with Voldemort dead, why would they still want Potter? Revenge, he guessed. Then again, Death Eaters weren't known for their excellent reasoning skills.<p>

As he walked through the front doors, he noticed the grand foyer was much brighter than he was used to. It seemed his mother had redecorated. He felt a twinge of guilt. He hoped she wasn't too lonely here.

"Draco, my darling!" Narcissa practically glided down the stairs to meet her son and wrapped him into a fierce embrace.

He pulled back, kissing her on the cheek. "Hello, Mother. You seem to be in good spirits."

She smoothed her dress down and patted her hair. "Oh, dear, I am! I've just started teaching interior design classes once a week over at Twillfitt and Tatting's. In fact, my class starts in an hour! Won't you come along?"

Draco tried to put a look of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I'll be leaving the country this evening. I just wanted to come say goodbye."

Narcissa stuck her bottom lip out.

Draco wasn't used to seeing his mother express herself so openly. He chuckled. "I promise I'll come to one soon. Although, I'm not sure there's much you can teach me about interior design," he teased.

"Oh, Draco, so humble you are," laughed Narcissa. "Alright, then. I'm sure you've got much to do before you leave. Have a safe and enjoyable trip, dear."

He gave his mother one more hug and then left for Harry and Ginny's house.

* * *

><p>Hermione was pacing back and forth in Harry's sitting room when Draco arrived. When she saw him come in, relief flooded her face.<p>

"Oh, good, you're here. We just need to go over some last minute things."

Ginny walked in with a tray of tea with Harry following close behind. His hair was sticking up in every direction- a sure sign that he had been pulling at it. Ginny sat the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch.

"Hey, Malfoy, want some tea?" she offered.

"Uh, no, thank you," was his reply.

"Alright, so we're just waiting on Blaise and then we'll get started," Harry said. He let out a deep breath and collapsed onto the sofa next to his girlfriend.

Draco felt uncomfortable with the silence and tension in the air. Hermione seemed to be going down a list and furiously checking things off. He decided she was his safest bet, so he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Granger. You're going to make a hole in the table if you keep pressing that hard."

Hermione glared daggers. "How can you be joking at a time like this?"

Draco scoffed, "I'm not joking, Granger, you really _are _pressing too-"

"Malfoy!"

"Alright, alright. Sorry." He held his hands up in surrender.

Hermione sighed and put down her pen, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips. She finally looked up at him, questions evident in her eyes. "Aren't you afraid?" she asked him in a quiet voice. "You don't have to do this. You can back out at any time, you don't owe me anything."

Draco thought for a moment. Of course she wasn't scared for her _own_ well-being. Ever the Gryffindor, she was scared for him. She was giving him one last chance to back out. Too bad Draco Malfoy had stopped being a coward two years ago.

"No, Granger, I'm not scared, and you shouldn't be either. How many Death Eathers have you taken out in your lifetime? This will be a piece of cake, especially with me there to help." He couldn't help throwing in that last bit and his trademark smirk. The truth was that he _was_ afraid. He was afraid of how involved he was becoming with this girl, and how much he had started to care. Well, he wasn't a coward about _some _things.

Hermione smiled, but it didn't meet her eyes. "Looks like we'll be going on our next adventure sooner than expected."

Just then, Blaise walked through the front door, levitating a suitcase in front of him. "Who's ready to go down under, mates?" he said in his best Australian accent. He was met with a silent room, although Ginny gave him a little smile out of pity. "Sheesh," he said under his breath. As he sat down, Draco clapped a hand on his shoulder in greeting.

"Alright," Harry began as he rose from his seat. "Let's go over this one more time. Tonight, Hermione, Malfoy, and Blaise will take a portkey to Australia. They'll arrive about one mile from their hotel, which _is _a magical hotel. Tomorrow, you will meet the kidnappers at Broken Hill where the exchange will take place." He looked at Draco. "That means you need to drink your polyjuice about ten minutes before you leave, got it?" Draco nodded. "Once the Death Eaters hand over the Grangers unharmed, Hermione will take them to the hotel room where I and five more aurors will be waiting. Since she will be the only one who has been to the location, she will apparate us back to make arrests. And Hermione, after that, I want you to leave immediately. Any questions?" He looked around, hoping there weren't any. He already had a hard enough time letting others go on a dangerous mission without him. The plan sounded complicated, but in reality, everything would be happening in less than five minutes.

Hermione raised her hand. "I have a question. How will Malfoy and Blaise get out? I mean, once they see you show up with the aurors, they'll know Malfoy isn't the real Harry."

Draco swore he was hearing things. Then again, it was a fair question. They hadn't exactly discussed how they'd escape.

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry. Once we arrive and start making our arrests, Malfoy and Blaise will immediately apparate back here to the room. Hopefully our arrival will distract them long enough to give you a quick exit." Draco nodded. "If anything happens before the Grangers are handed over, get out and back to the hotel as quickly as possible. Is there anything else? Good. Let's get going, then."

Draco and Blaise stood quietly as Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

"I really don't feel comfortable letting you go alone, Hermione," Harry said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione put her hand on top of his and gave him an encouraging smile. "Harry, I'm not going alone, remember?"

He smiled back. "Yeah, but you know what I mean."

She nodded. As they embraced in a hug, the floo chimed and Ron Weasley stepped out of the fireplace, face set in a grim line as he spoke.

"I'm going with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione stomped ahead of the two men behind her, swinging her bag back and forth. She had won the argument that took place not ten minutes before, but she still wasn't happy. Who does Ron think he is? He just walks out during their planning and when she probably needed a friend the most, then shows up out of nowhere and tries to be all noble and gallant? Well, it didn't work. She smiled bitterly to herself. Eventually, she'd have to deal with their "relationship", but right now, she had more important things to worry about.

Draco and Blaise were walking quietly behind Hermione, who was about fifteen feet ahead. Draco would have been amused at her childish behavior if he wasn't currently making his way towards a death trap. He had been worried that the Weasel would actually end up coming along with them. He had to admit, though, that when it came to Hermione, Potter was like putty in her hands. She had told him that if the Weasel came along, it'd just distract her and make her unable to focus on their mission. That sealed the deal.

"I'm glad Weasley didn't get to come. Hermione's going to be a mess already. He would have done more harm than good." Blaise seemed to have read Draco's thoughts. Up ahead, Hermione stopped next to a boulder.

"Here it is!" She bent down and searched the ground. When the guys caught up, she was kneeling next to an old tin can.

She looked up and smiled. "Ready?"

* * *

><p>After taking the portkey, the trio arrived on a hill outside of a small town. They made their way down the slope and onto what looked like the main street. There were shops on both sides of the road, but only a few people walking around.<p>

"Alright, so we should probably stop now and get anything we may need for the night. The less time we're out in the open, the better," Hermione said. Draco could tell she was anxious by the way she wrung her hands and the shakiness in her voice.

Blaise must have noticed, too, because he put a comforting arm around her and said, "Don't worry, kid, everything will be fine."

Draco felt a twinge of jealousy of how at ease Blaise was with her. Then again, he hadn't tortured and insulted her for half of his life. He could just see her pulling away if he were to ever try to touch her like Blaise did.

"You two go get some food, I'll meet you back in here in ten," Blaise said as he turned and began to walk across the street. At Hermione's questioning glance, Draco just shrugged and held the door open for her before walking in.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at their hotel room. It was decorated in shades of blue with gold accents, and was easily the fanciest hotel Hermione had ever stayed in. To the left was a bar area with self-pouring bottles, and straight ahead was a picture window looking out over a beach with white sand and crystal clear water. Hermione smiled as she walked toward it. In reality, they were on the ground level, and nowhere near a gorgeous beach.

"Magic's wonderful," Draco said as he walked up behind her. She smiled without looking away.

"It certainly is."

"It's hard to believe it's only my second day of work and I'm already on travel," he said with a smirk.

"Oh! That reminds me; Do you think when we get back that I could…maybe go through those books that were left in your office? I just don't want them to go to waste…" Hermione trailed off at the amused look on Draco's face. "Never mind," she said, embarrassed.

"Granger, do you honestly think I want all of those books taking up my office space? You can have whatever you want."

She looked up to see him staring back at her. He had no emotion showing through his face except his perpetual smugness that never seemed to leave it.

"Thank-"

"I call this bed!" Blaise yelled from across the room as he jumped onto it.

Draco groaned. "I guess that means I'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't think Harry thought about you two sharing a bed."

"I'm surprised he even let you share a room with two Slytherins," Draco said with a grin.

Hermione smiled back, but her face turned somber. "It's safer for all of us to stay together."

Blaise's voice broke through the tense moment.

"Time for a game!" He stood by the couches levitating three glasses full of liquor with his eyebrows raised in invitation.

Draco quietly said, "We don't have to, you know."

"It's alright. It's probably a good idea to clear my head a bit."

He tried to remember a time when drinking managed to clear his head, and though he couldn't think of one, he followed Hermione to where Blaise was setting the drinks down on the table.

Hermione plopped down onto the plush white couch and leaned against a pillow. "So, what game are we playing, Blaise?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Hermione found herself in a state she wasn't too familiar with. While she felt a little tipsy, she was nowhere near as intoxicated as Blaise. Draco seemed to be holding his liquor just fine, although he had matched Blaise in alcohol consumption. She found she was rather giddy for a person who was, in a few short hours, about to go rescue her parents from Death Eaters.<p>

After a while, Blaise delivered a farewell speech in his best (but slurred) Australian accent, then proceeded to pass out on the bed he had called earlier. Hermione giggled and went to make sure he was covered up. As she tucked the covers under his chin, she bent down and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was lucky to have a friend like Blaise. He had been there for her through some of her worst times over the past year. He never lectured her or told her what to do. He just let her be herself, standing beside her the whole way.

"He's out like a light," Hermione said as she slid down to sit against the couch next to Draco. He had started the fireplace with his wand and was now just staring into it.

"He never could hold his liquor," he said as he shook his head. "Granger, who do you think it is? That has your parents, I mean."

Hermione inhaled a long breath, a pensive look on her face. "I don't know. I mean, I know it's got to be Death Eaters of some kind. Someone who wants revenge on Harry. I just didn't think there would be another leader powerful enough to do this. At least not so soon…"

Draco nodded. He felt the same way. He had been relieved when the war was over. All his life he was told he was better than everyone else, even other purebloods. What reason did he have not to believe it? He was richer, smarter, and had purer lineage than almost every one of his peers at school. But did that really make him better? The Weasley's were poor, but he had witnessed the strength of the love in their family multiple times. Granger was a mudblood, but she got better marks than him in just about every subject. Potter was a half-blood, but he managed to survive, and eventually defeat, Voldemort with the power of love. The war had blurred many lines for many people, and drew new lines for others. All Draco knew was that he never wanted to witness the effects of that kind of hate again. Yet here he was, about to go up against the very people he was aligned with two years ago.

"Malfoy?"

He wasn't aware she was talking until just then. "Uh, yeah? Sorry, drifted off."

Hermione smiled softly. She was starting to get tired, too. "I just asked how your mother was doing."

Draco was taken aback. Why did she care how his mother was? "She's fine. I think she's actually relieved to have my father away forever. I've never seen her so expressive and open. It's a bit unsettling actually. She's started teaching interior design classes, and wanted to drag me along this afternoon. Fortunately, I was able to decline."

Hermione looked up and saw him smiling. "What about you? Are you happy?"

He thought for a moment, keeping his eyes on the flames. His eyebrows drew together for a second, and then he spoke. "I wouldn't say happy. I have a lot to make up for."

"Well, I'd say you're doing a good job so far."

Draco came the closest he had ever come to blushing. What was wrong with him? _Quick, change the subject!_

"So, what's going on with you and Weasley?" _Smooth._

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. She uncrossed her legs, and then crossed them again the opposite way.

"Ronald and I…just aren't working anymore. We began dating shortly after the war, but I feel like we've grown apart since then. I barely recognize myself anymore when I'm around him. I'm sure he feels the same. We used to bring out the best in each other, but now we just bring out the worst."

"To be honest, I don't know how you two lasted _this_ long." Hermione playfully punched him in his arm. "I'm serious! He's a dimwit. You're too good for him."

She gave him a sideways glance. "Well that's a first. I never thought I'd hear you say I'm too good for anything!"

_Neither did I_, he thought. "Why didn't you want to go home, Saturday?" _Why am I asking so many questions? She's going to start thinking I actually care!_

Hermione could have slapped her drunk self for always making it so obvious that she was unhappy. She decided just tell him the truth. "Well, I don't exactly remember, but I assume it's for a number of reasons…" She started twisting her fingers together. "One, being that Ron and I had gotten into a fight that morning. Harry and Ginny took me out to try and make me feel better, but all it did was make me feel worse. So I decided to drown my sorrows in fire whiskey. Then, I presume, that's when you came along. Ron was more than likely waiting in my house that night, and I didn't want to face him yet."

"And the other reasons?"

"I uh, kind of have trouble with sleeping at night. Alone. That's actually partly reason I've become such a lush. It's easy to fall asleep when you can't remember it. I usually take dreamless sleep potion, but somehow I feel less bizarre just using alcohol. Like it's more normal, I guess. Everyone drinks, you know?"

Draco nodded. "So you're fine as long as someone else is around, or you're too inebriated to care?"

She blushed slightly and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "Essentially, yes. Although…" Her eyebrows knit together, like she was trying to solve a puzzle.

"Although, what?"

She shook her head, a little embarrassed. "It's nothing…just that last night was the first night in two years that I've slept without either."

Draco started to feel his collar tightening around his throat. He didn't know exactly what that meant, or if it had anything to do with him, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He also pushed down the thought that last night was the best he had slept in years, too. He had to divert the path of this conversation.

"Well, you've got two Slytherins, one Death Eater, and endless amounts of alcohol here," he said with his trademark smirk.

"That's supposed to _help_ me sleep?" she laughed. "Not that I'll be able to with everything swimming around in my head, but it's probably a good idea to at least try." She slapped a hand on his knee as she got up and headed over to the restroom to change. It was strange to be on friendly terms with Draco Malfoy. Draco. That felt weird to say, even in her head. She supposed that going on a potentially deadly mission to recover one's parents together made it alright to be on a first name basis. She just wouldn't test it out tonight.

Draco turned to look at his bed for the night. The couch was comfortable enough, he guessed. With a swish of his wand, he was down to his boxers, and started rearranging the pillows.

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom, her eyes immediately went wide and she spun around with her hands covering her face. "Malfoy! Shouldn't you be dressed more modestly in the presence of a lady?"

He let out a loud laugh at her embarrasment. "I would, Granger, _if _I were in such presence."

Collapsing onto the sofa, he wriggled around until he found a comfortable position. He smiled when he heard Hermione huff and stomp over to the bed.

"Goodnight, Granger," he called smugly.

Resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him, Hermione gritted her teeth and ducked her head under the covers.

They had four hours of sleep to look forward to. Neither would catch a wink of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for being so patient! I just recently got over a sinus infection and celebrated my two year wedding anniversary, so it's been a busy few weeks.**

Hermione rolled over in the bed for what felt like the millionth time. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, and she knew it wasn't good to be sleep deprived when going on a mission like this. She could hear Blaise snoring softly from the other side of the room. At least he'd be up and alert…well, maybe after a hangover potion.

She twisted the sheets around her legs so one was hanging off the side of the bed and rolled onto her back. Reaching behind her head and under the pillow, she grabbed her wand and did a quick time spell. They had half an hour until they were due to meet the Death Eaters. If that was, in fact, who they were. Trying to enjoy the last few minutes of peace and quiet, her mind drifted back to just a few hours ago.

A small smiled crossed her face as she thought about her rather pleasant conversation with Malfoy. Aside from his typical snark, which she was used to by now, he had been quite amicable. It still was a mystery to her as to _why _he volunteered to put himself in this situation, though. He told her he had a lot to make up for; maybe this was his way of wiping the slate clean.

Hermione let out a long breath and sat up in bed. It'd probably be best to wake the guys before she got in the shower. They'd need time to get ready, too. Groggily walking across the room, she let out a high pitched yelp when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Are you always this jumpy in the morning, Granger?" Draco's voice was low and husky. Hermione ignored the sudden thought that she found it kind of sexy, and ripped her arm out of his grasp.

"It's still dark out. Wake Blaise, I'm going to take a shower." She ignored the "bossy" and "frizzy" talk she heard Malfoy muttering and stepped into the bathroom.

"Blaise, time to get up. Here's a hangover potion."

"Thanks," said a half-asleep Blaise. After a few minutes he sat up and wiped his eyes, watching Draco walk around the room getting ready. "Where's Hermione?"

Draco finished buttoning his shirt and said, "What's it matter? Just get up; we have to leave in fifteen minutes."

Blaise threw the blankets off his body and pulled on some pants.

"Aren't we touchy. Are you still mad that I beat you at Wizard's Staff last night?"

"Blaise, please. You and I both know who was the real loser last night." Draco then proceeded to do an impression of Blaise's farewell speech, bad accent and all.

Blaise was drinking his hangover potion while watching Draco's performance. Finally, he smacked his lips and said, "Sure, Draco, whatever you say. At least _I _got some sleep last night."

Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked into the room where the guys were bickering. She cast a quick drying spell on her hair, tied it up into a tight bun, and heaved a big sigh.

"Alright, Malfoy. I think you should take the polyjuice now. Just to make sure we arrive on time."

The lighthearted banter was quickly replaced with silence, and Draco went to the couch to grab his bag. He pulled out a black vial, opened the top and said a quick "cheers" before downing its contents. Within a few moments, Hermione was standing face to face with her best friend. Actually, it was her former worst enemy in her best friend's body. Still, Hermione had to fight the urge to run over and hug him. There was no putting it off any longer, and the weight of what they were about to do suddenly hit her. She turned quickly, hiding the tears forming in her eyes, and grabbed her cloak. After she pulled the hood over her head, she turned to face the men.

"We'd better be going, then."

* * *

><p>Hermione was trying to keep her knees from giving out. On her left side, Blaise was walking silently. On her right was Malfoy. She could feel them glance over at her every once in a while, though it was still dark out and they all had their hoods up. She refused to show the extent of her fear. She had faced countless Death Eaters before, but this felt different. Ron and Harry had knowingly put themselves in dangerous situations with full realization of what could happen to them. Her parents, on the other hand, were in a deadly situation and they had no idea why.<p>

Hermione was yanked out of her thoughts when Draco suddenly cut in front of her and Blaise, facing them. Hermione took this to mean that they were almost there, and when she looked past Draco and saw an abandoned building with the numbers 345 above it, her guess was confirmed.

"Alright, we're closing in on the location. Do you have your wands ready? Good. We'll approach and wait for them to come out. Remember, if anything goes wrong, apparate out immediately."

Hermione was barely listening. She was looking at the body of her best friend who she was used to seeing take charge and lead her into battle. When she remembered that it was Draco inside that body, it shocked her. She never would have imagined that the cowardly boy she grew up loathing would be on _her _side, much less her muggle parents'. But there he was, making sure they were ready to face what was coming, and not looking the least bit afraid.

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up into Draco's hood, causing hers to fall down. She was too afraid that if she spoke, she'd break down, so she raised her eyebrows at him as if to ask him what he wanted.

Slowly, Draco reached behind her neck and pulled her hood gently back over her head.

"Let's go," he said.

As they walked toward the old building, there were no signs of life. Draco recognized the distinct feeling of being watched, however, so he held his arms out to hold Hermione and Blaise at bay, and all three drew their wands.

"No need for hostility, we shall all be leaving with exactly what- or should I say _who_- we want."

Spinning on their heels, they came face to face with the captor of her parents. Next to her, she felt Draco clench his fists. The sun was beginning to rise, but it was still too dark for her to make out any features. All Hermione knew was that it was a man who was speaking, although his voice was chillingly familiar.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you'll be joining us now." The man held out a hand as if he expected Draco- or Harry- to take it. Hermione heard Draco mutter something in frustration before he stepped forward.

Panic shot through her body as she watched him walk toward the man.

"Wait!"

Draco stopped as everyone looked at her. She pulled her hood off, but she was sure she was still unrecognizable in the dark.

"I want to see my parents first," she called.

The man chuckled darkly.

"You've always been too smart for your own good, mudblood. Nevertheless…" He snapped his fingers.

Behind her, Hermione heard a door open, and her heart leapt into her throat as four figures stepped out of the building. Draco started walking toward the man again, and when he reached him, the man ripped the hood off his head.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. We meet again."

Draco couldn't hide the look of shock on his face as he stared into the eyes of his father. He couldn't give away his real identity, though, at least until Hermione had apparated away safely with her parents. "But, how did you-"

"We'll discuss the 'hows' and 'whys' later. For now, let's watch your little girlfriend become reacquainted with her parents." Draco turned to look to where Hermione was approaching the four figures. Blaise was standing a few feet behind her, ready to grab her and apparate if anything were to happen.

His father was somehow out of Azkaban, kidnapping Granger's parents, all to avenge Voldemort? It just didn't make sense. His family had been followers of the Dark Lord, doing what was required of them to survive, but it was more of a relief than anything when Voldemort was defeated. Why would he want to risk everything to get revenge for someone he didn't even care about?

Suddenly, Draco was anxious about the closing distance between Hermione and the four figures. He looked toward where she was standing a few feet away from them.

"Show me their faces." Hermione's heart was going faster than she had ever felt it. All she had to do was touch her parents and apparate away to bring Harry and the other aurors back.

The person on the far left slowly walked behind Hermione's parents and put his hands on their heads, gripping their hoods. She fought hard to keep her balance her legs were shaking so hard.

Draco watched with baited breath. "You know," he heard the man beside him say, "I always knew you'd grow up to disappoint me, Draco." He spun around in horror just in time to be met with a _silencio_.

Hermione stared in terror at the faces snarling in front of her. She finally caught her breath and managed a scream. "Run! Blaise, get Harry!" Two of the men grabbed her by her arms while the other two began sending curses Blaise's way. He was able to block most of them, but mid-apparation he was struck by a purple beam of light.

"Blaise!" Hermione screamed. She was relieved that he was able to fully apparate away, although she wasn't sure what kind of curse he was hit with. She frantically tried to find Draco as she fought off the men holding her arms. She felt a sharp pain rip through her back and out her stomach, and the last thing she saw was Draco, in Harry Potter's body, pointing his wand at someone who looked just like Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"Hermione?"<p>

She could hear voices talking to her, but her eyelids were too heavy to lift. In fact, her whole body felt like it was being weighed down by boulders. She wasn't in pain, just uncomfortable. Her first thoughts went to Blaise. Was he alright? She recounted the events she remembered, and let out a little whimper when she pictured the faces she thought would be her parents, snarling evilly at her. She felt a hand brush across her forehead and wipe her hair away.

"She's still out of it, but she should be coming around soon. Now, finish telling me what happened, Malfoy."

Draco was sitting on the couch that he had been using as a bed only hours before. He sighed.

"It was a set-up. Granger's parents weren't there. My father was, however. When I realized he knew who I was really was, I tried to warn her but he put a silencing spell on me. It all happened so fast. Next thing I know, they had her by her arms as Blaise apparated away, being hit by a curse in the process, but he still made it. They did the muscle freezing curse on Hermione, as my father watched, smiling at her pain. I used that opportunity to draw my wand on him, and…well, you know the rest."

Hermione was listening, trying to get as much information as possible. It _was_ Lucius Malfoy. How did he get out of Azkaban? She slowly opened her eyelids, and saw that she was lying in their hotel room.

Harry rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, pushing his glasses up his forehead. He sat down next to Draco.

"I'm sorry, mate. There was no way we could have known. You saved her life, you know."

"She should have apparated out at the first sign of something wrong. Instead, she tried to warn us."

Harry glanced sideways at him. "Didn't you do the same? Before you got silenced?"

Draco blew out a breath and stood. "I'm going to go see Blaise."

Harry nodded. Hermione watched Draco as he left. She got the same panicky feeling she had gotten watching him walk over to his father, but couldn't say anything. When she looked back at Harry, he was looking at her, too, smiling.

"Well, look who's awake." He walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

Hermione swallowed hard. "F-fine. Just heavy."

Harry chuckled and grabbed a vial off of the nightstand. "Here, this will help with that."

Immediately after she drank the potion she felt lighter. "Thanks." Harry just looked at her with a small smile.

"You scared me, you know. I'm glad you're alright."

Hermione scoffed. "Harry, it was just a muscle freezing spell. Which, by the way, is not fun."

Harry's face turned serious. "I'm not just talking about this mission."

Hermione looked down at her hands. She felt bad for making Harry worry about her all the time. He was the only one who knew the extent of her problems, and the burdens she was carrying. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she thought of her parents. A few hours ago, she was expecting to have them back. Now, they were no closer to finding them than they were six months ago. She wiped the tears trickling down her cheeks.

"What happened? I mean, is Blaise alright? What about Lucius? How did he get out?"

"Well, Blaise is fine, for starters. He was hit by a curse as he apparated, so when he arrived here where we were waiting, he was unconscious. We couldn't apparate there without him, so we had to take the long way. When we got there, Malfoy was dueling two of Lucius' men. The other two were gone, and Lucius was on the ground. He was hit with the Killing Curse."

Hermione gasped. "But, that means-"

"Malfoy killed him. He had no choice. Lucius was going to kill you. We're not sure how he got out of Azkaban. He must have had someone working for him on the inside. But he wanted you, Hermione. He must have known he wouldn't be able to lure me out to him. He just wanted to destroy me by destroying you."

Hermione couldn't stop the tears from falling now. Draco had killed his own father for her.

"How did he know it was Draco and not you?"

"We're not sure. I'm guessing was receiving updates on what was going on with his family. I didn't get much out of Malfoy about what he said to him."

Hermione just stared ahead. So many thoughts were swirling around in her head, and she couldn't concentrate on one long enough to verbalize it.

"Well, now that I know you're alright, I'm going to go check in with the other aurors and let them know we'll be leaving soon. Blaise should be ready to go as well. As long as you feel up to it, we'll be going home in about an hour, alright?"

She nodded.

"And 'Mione, we'll find your parents. I promise."

**Hope you liked it! I already have the next chapter written, so I'll be posting it soon. As always, please leave some reviews to let me know what you think! **


	10. Chapter 10

It was midday and Hermione was still in bed. She knew she was being pathetic, but she couldn't find a reason to get up. Harry and the other aurors had left a few hours ago. Harry wasn't happy about leaving her by herself, but she desperately needed time alone. Besides, with Lucius gone, was she in danger anymore? She laughed bitterly. When wasn't she in danger?

Grumbling in frustration, she threw the covers off and stood up to go look out the magical window. She had to pull herself together. What was the point of reuniting with her parents if she wasn't going to be the daughter they once knew and loved?

Lucious Malfoy tried to lure her in and kill her. He failed. At least they had the other two Death Eaters in custody. Hopefully they'd give more information on how Lucius managed to escape from Azkaban. Somehow he knew that she was looking for her parents, and used that to bait her. It wasn't a huge secret that she was looking for her parents, but she couldn't imagine how Lucius Malfoy would find out, being in prison, when his own family didn't even visit him.

Hermione jumped when she heard the door shut. She hadn't even heard it open. Draco was standing in front of the couch he had been sitting on hours ago, with an unreadable expression. It almost looked apologetic.

Hermione was confused by this. Why was _he _feeling guilty? She was the one who made him kill his own father!

After a few seconds, she blinked. "I didn't know you were still here."

Draco smirked halfheartedly, tossed some papers on the coffee table and went to the bar to make a drink. A full minute went by and after taking his first sip, his only response was "likewise." He downed the rest of his drink and started making another.

"Mind making two?"

Smiling to himself a bit, he filled another glass and walked slowly over to Hermione. She tried to read any emotion in his eyes, but they were distant, darker than she remembered. He handed her the drink and sat down on the couch, resting his feet on the table.

"So why are you still here, Granger?" The upbeat tone of his voice alarmed her, and she at once became defensive.

"Why are _you_, Malfoy?"

"Didn't really want to be around anyone," he said without looking at her.

Surprised by his honesty, she let her walls come down and sat next to him. Taking a sip of her drink, she coughed. It was stronger than she expected. His eyes slid to hers with a flash of amusement. She frowned and looked away.

"Same for me."

Draco stared into his glass. "I'd have thought you'd be jumping for joy. Now you're parents are back to just missing. Not captured. Not dead."

She absently wiped her lip. He was right. She was too busy feeling sorry for herself to even think about how he must have been feeling.

Shakily, she said, "Look, Draco. I'm truly sorry for what happened…what you had to do. I can't imagine… It feels wrong to say thank you, but you did save my life."

Draco felt his body stiffen as soon as she had started her speech and relax when she had stopped. He set his glass down on the table and turned toward her. "The only thing I regret is that I wasn't able to tell him everything I wanted to before he died."

"Like what?"

Draco stood up and began pacing. "Like how put his family in danger for years for purely selfish reasons. How he raised a son to hate people he didn't even know because of something that's determined before you're even born. How relieved I was when Voldemort was defeated. How I'm glad he went to Azkaban when he did, because that's the only way I had a chance of turning out at least a little normal. How getting the opportunity to kill him was the greatest gift he ever gave me."

Tears ran down Hermione's cheeks as she listened to Draco's voice catch. She felt helpless. Doing the only thing she could think of, she stood up and grabbed his arm, turning him toward her. He seemed to snap out of his anger, and his face softened. Hermione didn't think she could stand it if he were to cry, so she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

Draco was frozen. He just confessed he was glad he killed his father, ranted like a lunatic, and she was hugging him? No wonder she was always in so much trouble.

He slowly raised his arms around her. She was warm and soft, and he could feel wetness on the front of his shirt. She must be crying. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just stood there until she let go and took a few steps back.

Wiping her eyes, she said, "I think I'm ready to be done with this day. How about you?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "You read my mind."

"Well," Hermione said as she walked to the bathroom, "at least you get your own bed tonight!"

For some reason Draco found himself wishing there was only one bed. Pulling his pants and shirt off, he walked over to the bed Blaise slept in the night before and laid down on top of the covers on his side.

Hermione came out in her pajamas and crawled into her bed. Draco noticed her face was still red and blotchy. Soon, the lights were out and the silence was deafening. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but couldn't. He thought about his outburst earlier. Was he really glad he killed his father? Or was he just angry? He felt a twinge of regret before he remembered that it was his own father that tried to kill Hermione. No, he was glad.

A small hand slipped its way up his arm and to his hand, pulling it down off the edge of the bed. He looked down, and in the moonlight from the magic window saw that Hermione had gathered all of her blankets and pillows and now lay in between their beds. She was holding his hand with both of hers.

It wasn't until he heard deep rhythmic breathing that he dared move. Slowly, without pulling his hand out of hers, he slid down off the bed and lay next to her. She was facing him, and she looked completely at ease in her sleep; beautiful, even. He hadn't seen her without a wrinkle between her eyebrows since he found her that night on the street. That seemed like ages ago.

She let out a soft sigh, and something inside Draco warmed. He had no idea what this meant, but he felt comfort in being with her. Maybe there was someone out there who could understand him. Granted, it was the last person in the world he thought it would be, but that didn't make it a bad thing. And maybe he could be the one person who understood her, and gave her comfort.

His thoughts went back to when he found her roaming the streets alone, drunk and lost. Broken. She had told him about her parents, and he went home and wrote to someone who might be able to help. She told him the only night she had gotten peaceful sleep was the night after the mooncalves, and it was his first peaceful night as well. He volunteered to risk his life to rescue her parents from Death Eaters. He should have noticed how deeply he was falling.

"Hermione," he whispered to himself.

The perfect, goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor he knew in school was gone for good. Maybe the selfish, cowardly Slytherin was, too.

**Wow, I hope everyone is still there! I recently bought a house AND found out that we're expecting a baby next Spring! So it's been pretty crazy around here. I really missed writing this story, though. I hope you like it! More to come soon :) **


	11. Chapter 11

_Knock, knock, knock._

The sun had been shining on her face for several hours now, and she heard the faint knock on the door, but Hermione was too comfortable to get up. She smiled to herself when she recalled falling asleep holding Draco's hand last night. It seemed he made himself a bed right next to her when she fell asleep. They weren't holding hands anymore, but they were both still huddled in between the beds.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

And it felt…right. How was it that they had only been on speaking terms for about a week, yet so suddenly comfortable with each other? Enduring life changing and traumatic events together can do that to people, she guessed. Like how she, Harry, and Ron became friends after they saved her from the troll in the bathroom. Her stomach dropped as she thought of what had happened the previous day, specifically Draco killing his own father for her. How could that not bring two people closer? Or drive them apart...She hoped he didn't resent her for it. She wiggled onto her other side, hoping to goodness that he was still asleep. He was.

She took the opportunity to study his face, as if he was silently answering questions she was asking in her head. Was he really happy that his father was gone? She didn't know what his home life had really been like, but it seemed from his angry rant last night that he really was glad. Or maybe that was his way of masking the pain. She knew all too well what it was like to pretend. She usually did a good job of it. She couldn't sleep at night, was in a self-destructing relationship, lost her parents and self-medicated with alcohol and sleeping potions, yet only her closest friends knew she wasn't herself anymore; and now, Malfoy…

Suddenly, she wanted to be that for Malfoy. She wanted to be the person that knew when he was hiding his pain, and help him through it.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Draco's eyelids fluttered open. Hermione jerked back like she just got caught staring at him. He didn't seem to notice, though.

"Granger, you should probably get that."

Inwardly pouting, she climbed to her feet and made her way to the door, opening it to a rather annoyed bellhop.

"Miss Granger? This arrived for you this morning."

She looked down at the cream envelope that had her name written on the front, and it was definitely Harry's handwriting. She snatched it, staring down and saying a barely audible "thank you" before closing the door.

"It's a letter from Harry," she said, not really to anyone.

"Well?" yawned Draco as he sat up and pulled on a shirt. Hermione turned to hide her blush. "Open it already."

She hesitated, and then mentally chided herself for always expecting the worst. It was probably just Harry checking on her. Or maybe he found something out about her parents! Ripping the envelope open, she read it to herself quietly. When she was done, she looked up at Draco with eyes as wide as a house elf, mouth hanging open.

"What's it say, Granger?" he said a little impatiently.

"Your…It wasn't Lucius."

"What?" Draco said disbelievingly and almost angrily. He came over and took the letter out of her hand, this time reading it aloud.

'_Mione, Lucius is still alive, and still in Azkaban. Please come home, both of you, and I can explain everything. Come my office as soon as you can. I'll be here all evening. Harry.' _

"So…it wasn't really my father," Draco said.

Hermione wasn't sure how to react. Inside, she was dying of happiness that this man she had grown to care about wouldn't have this weighing him down the rest of his life. However, she wasn't sure how _he_ felt about that.

"If it wasn't my father, then who was it?" he said with a panicked look.

Hermione immediately reached out and grabbed his arms, calming him. "We'll find out when we get to Harry's, Draco. Don't worry. We should get home now, okay?"

His anxious eyes met hers, and he slowly nodded.

"Do you have your portkey?"

"Uh, no. Potter said there would be one in the room. I'm guessing he meant yours."

"Oh," said Hermione, obviously confused. "Alright, then, let's get going. This portkey is supposed to take me a block or two away from my flat. We can walk to the office from there."

Draco wasn't listening. His father was still alive, in Azkaban this whole time. Why would someone pretend to be him, and how? Polyjuice is supposed to wear off once a person dies. And how did he know that it was actually Draco and not the real Harry? His thoughts were still spinning when he felt Hermione take his hand. Then they were spinning together.

* * *

><p>Hermione shifted her bag to her other shoulder, struggling with Draco to keep up. When she finally did, she wasn't sure what to say to him, so she just to kept to herself. They rounded the corner of her street, and she stopped dead when she saw bright red hair peeking out over the porch railing. Great.<p>

Draco hadn't seemed to notice him yet. As she reached her front porch, she saw Ron leaning up against the railing, fast asleep. She didn't have time for this!

When he noticed he didn't hear footsteps next to him anymore, Draco turned around to see Hermione standing with her hands on her hips, scowling at…Weasley. Lovely. This isn't his business; he should just keep going and meet with Harry. Instead he found himself turning around and walking back. He stood next to Hermione and crossed his arms, using his eyes to gesture to the sleeping redhead.

"Have a visitor, do you?" His sarcasm was not unnoticed, but he hoped the slightly jealous tone was.

Hermione huffed, and then spoke very quietly. "I have to do this eventually, right?"

Draco wasn't sure what "this" was, but he told Hermione yes anyway. The dread was evident in her eyes. He wasn't sure what would happen when he left, but he couldn't show how much he cared. Whatever Hermione's choice was, it had to be hers, without any outside influence. Still, he hated seeing her look so defeated.

"Hey," he said quietly, "chin up. There's no reason to feel ashamed of what you really want, no matter what it is, alright?"

He gently pulled the strap of her bag up from her elbow where it had fallen, and back into her shoulder. She just stared ahead.

"I'll see you at the office."

Hermione watched as Draco got smaller and smaller in the distance until she couldn't see him anymore. She knew what she had to do.

"Ron," she said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Mmmm, Hermione?" Ron blinked a few times and yawned, twisting his neck around as if to loosen it up.

"Yes, it's me. What on earth are you doing sleeping on my porch?"

Ron looked around and seemed to have forgotten where he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, right. I just came to check on you. Harry said he wasn't sure when you'd be back, so I figured I'd wait."

Hermione's expression softened. There was the Ron she had become best friends with, and eventually fallen in love with.

"Thanks, Ron. That's really sweet of you. I'm fine, by the way." Ron nodded, and Hermione continued. "But, I think we need to have a serious discussion. About us."

The look on Ron's face made it clear to Hermione that he agreed, and he quickly opened his mouth.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through. You don't deserve it, and I've just been a rotten boyfriend throughout our whole relationship."

Hermione wasn't surprised Ron apologized first; he usually did. What threw her off was the sincerity of it.

"I'm sorry, too, Ron. Neither of us have been the easiest to deal with. I miss who we used to be, when things were so natural between us. I feel like…like we've pushed ourselves too far and to be honest, I don't even recognize myself sometimes." She took his hand. "And Ron, I love you too much to let you become someone else. So, I think we should just go back to being friends. We were always better that way, anyway."

She had been looking at the ground most of the time she was talking, and when she looked up, she saw Ron smiling.

"You know, Hermione, I must be the biggest fool to have let you change in any way. You're amazing."

With that, he stepped down a step, kissed her temple and walked away.

Well, that went better than she thought it would. They didn't fight, nobody cried, no hard feelings. The best part? She could keep her friend, Ron.

Feeling like a million pounds had been lifted off her shoulders, she smiled to herself and started walking toward the direction Draco had gone, humming a little tune as she went.

* * *

><p>Malfoy had arrived at Harry's office shortly after leaving Hermione to her problems. When Harry had asked why he was in such a foul mood, he told him to bugger off. So the pair sat in awkward silence, Harry cleaning his glasses, and Draco glaring a hole into rug. Finally, Hermione waltzed in, smiling at nothing in particular.<p>

Draco's head popped up and Harry stood to gave her a quick hug. "Are you alright? Ron told me he was going to talk to you when you got home. I just didn't think he meant literally the second you got home. What happened?"

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Everything's fine, Harry. Don't worry so much." She turned to take the seat next to Draco, and smiled right at him.

Draco looked away. If she's this happy, they must be back together.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Alright then, I'd really like to fill you in about what's been going on here."

The smiled left Hermione's face and she glanced over at Draco. He didn't have to look back at her; he could feel her gaze on him. He kept his face blank.

"As you already know, Lucius is still locked away in Azkaban. We captured the imposter's two goons and have managed to interrogate them quite successfully. Turns out, their leader's name was Digby Eldridge, a pureblood whose parents fought for Voldemort during the war. Apparently, the end of the war hadn't changed his bigoted ways."

Hermione let out a breath, causing her hair to blow away from her face. "How did he manage to maintain Lucius' form even after he was killed?"

Harry smiled, knowing Hermione would ask that exact question. "Well, there's a form of polyjuice that is usually only used in extreme circumstances like, I don't know, faking a death or something. It was designed to allow you to remain in your disguise until you're buried, or disposed of, or what have you. They could have easily gotten a strand of Malfoy's hair from Azkaban. There's so many crooked things going on there, getting a piece of hair is like child's play."

Finally, Draco spoke. "So, this whole scheme was plotted just to kill Granger? And how did he know that it was me and not really you?"

"And," Hermione chimed in, "what if he had been successful? Afterward, everyone would find out that Lucius never really left Azkaban, right?"

"Look guys, I don't have all of the answers yet. My best guess is that he just targeted you because of your status…both war hero, and 'mudblood'. It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. I'll do my best to get more information. You're right, Malfoy, it's puzzling how he knew it was you and not me. Also, we need to find out how he knew about Hermione searching for her parents, and, in turn, used that to bait her."

There was an ominous silence. Hermione looked at them with frustration. "Guys, this is a good thing! Lucius is still alive, which I never thought I'd be happy about, no offense, my parents are still out there somewhere, and whoever was trying to kill me is gone! See? Now cheer up."

Harry's small smile grew bigger. "You're right, 'Mione. I guess it's just the fact that I didn't think anyone would be trying to kill us again for a while."

Hermione hugged him. "Oh, Harry, you know we're just irresistible." She let out a little laugh and backed away. Draco didn't find anything amusing.

"Do you two want to grab some coffee or something?"

Harry led them out his office door. "I wish I could, but I really want to finish this interrogation and get more answers. You go, though, and have some for me."

With another quick hug- they hug _a lot_, Draco noticed- Harry was gone with a quick "See you, Malfoy."

Suddenly, Draco felt suffocated standing alone with her in the hallway. He turned around and started toward the exit.

"Wait, Malfoy!"

He stopped without turning and waited for her.

"Are you alright? You've barely said a word." She positioned herself in between him and the door.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Just peachy, Granger. Can I go now?"

Frowning, she stepped to the side. "Sure."

Surprised that she wasn't pushing the issue, Draco took a moment before walking through the door.

Hermione stood with her arms crossed, confused, as she watched him leave. Shouldn't he be happy he didn't kill his father? Unless he was telling the truth and really was glad when he thought he was gone. No, that can't be right. She could see the pain in his eyes behind his mask of anger last night. Maybe this wasn't about his dad at all…

As for herself, she wasn't lying when she gave the boys that little pep talk. Now, she could focus all of her energy back on finding her parents again.

She thought of Draco and couldn't help but be excited to see him again. How silly when she just saw him moments ago. She wanted to tell him what happened between her and Ron, though. She smiled to herself. Sharing relationship updates with Draco Malfoy. She guessed that there were stranger things in this world. Besides, she had a feeling that they had overcome some kind of barrier last night. She wasn't sure what it was, but it felt like progress.

Sighing, she walked through the door and headed home.

**Thank you everyone for the kind words and encouragement! I did get a question asking if my story is influenced by my real life. I try to keep the characters as close to the originals as possible, but some of my ideas come from real life experiences. For instance, I had a boyfriend in college that may or may not have inspired a jealous and insecure Ron. Also, the scene where Hermione lays down holding Draco's hand was taken from my life, only it was me with my now-husband before we dated. Hope that doesn't ruin things for you I think everyone draws from past experiences and feelings. That's how you give characters life.**

**As always, leave some reviews to let me know what you think! I know this chapter was mostly about how Hermione is feeling, but don't worry, we'll get inside Draco's head in the next one.**


	12. Chapter 12

It took Draco a little longer than necessary to answer the door. When he saw who was standing there, he felt guilty for almost not answering at all.

"Blaise, how are you feeling?"

With his hundred-watt smile, Blaise limped through the door and clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Nothing a little Malfoy can't help," he winked and walked toward the couch. With a big heave, he sat down and put his good leg on the coffee table. Draco rolled his eyes and sat in the arm chair. The silence eventually became annoying to Draco, and he knew what Blaise wanted to talk about. He finally looked up and was met with eager eyes and a smug grin.

"You saved Hermione's life."

It wasn't a question.

Draco's expression was sour. "Look, Zabini, I don't really feel like talking about-"

Blaise held his hand up. "Ah ah ah…you _need_ to. For her sake and yours."

"What do you mean 'her sake'?"

"Draco, she hasn't shut up about you since it happened! Well, I've only seen her once but still…" Blaise had a sudden thought. "Wait, did something _else_…you know…"

Draco was so busy trying to swallow the excitement he felt at the thought of Hermione talking about him he almost didn't hear him.

"What? No, Blaise, no. Nothing like that happened."

"Oh," he said, deflated. "Well, the way she was talking made it seem like you guys had some sort of _something_ happen."

Draco's brows furrowed. "What exactly did she say?"

Zabini smiled again. "Not telling until you do."

Sighing heavily, Draco leaned back against the arm chair and threw his arm over his face. "I guess we did step into some uncharted territory. We talked about our families. I basically screamed every insecurity and problem I've ever had with my father in her face. And she…well, we slept on the floor next to each other…holding hands. I know, Blaise," he interjected when he saw Blaise's face, "I can't believe it, either. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Weasley was waiting for her when we got back, so now that they're back together I can go back to my pre-Granger life."

"What? I don't believe you."

"Why is it so hard to believe? They break up and get back together all the time according to you."

Blaise let out a breath. "I guess you're right. But, still, the way she was talking made it sound like-"

"It doesn't matter, Blaise. What do I care anyway? We talked for a couple of hours and I saved her life like any decent person would have done. That's it."

The words hurt more to say than Draco would have imagined. He knew Blaise wasn't convinced, but he let it go.

Grabbing onto the coffee table for support, Blaise stood. "Alright, mate, I guess I'll be seeing you around the office. Well, I'm not due back until next week, but I'm assuming you'll still be there…unless you royally piss off Potter by then."

Draco returned a small smile and shook Blaise's hand. "See you next week, then."

He felt like collapsing on the couch and not getting up for a long time. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel right now. He wasn't used to sharing his emotions with himself, let alone anyone else, so he tried to make sense of them.

Angry. That was the first word that came to mind. But why was he so angry? He was angry at the people who wanted to harm Hermione. He was angry at Potter for even bringing him into that room in the first place. He was angry at himself for letting his feelings go this far.

Sad. That was the second word that came to mind. Although they had been on a dangerous and possibly deadly mission to rescue her parents, she still somehow made him forget about it for those few short hours. She held his hand. That was unexpected. What was more unexpected was how much he liked it. She made him smile, but now she's making Weasley smile instead. The thought brought bile up into his throat.

Jealous. He was definitely jealous. He felt twinges of it whenever Blaise would flirt or touch her, and that was _before_ they had spent the night together. He should have seen it coming… and ran.

Confused. He was neither happy nor sad that his father was alive. He was indifferent. And why was he so afraid of admitting that he cared? _He _was the one who risked his life for that girl. He took it upon himself to have his contact look for her parents, saved her life, and not to mention where this all started: he let her sleep at his house when she was too drunk and unhappy to go home…to Weasley.

When he couldn't stand picking apart his feelings anymore, Draco took a sleeping potion and rolled over on the couch. He was out in seconds.

* * *

><p>Draco thought he had been doing a great job of avoiding Granger. It was, most of the time, pretty easy. Except for those pesky forty hours a week he had to be at the office. Most days he'd go through his special door to the Artifacts Chamber and stay there until his day was done. If he had to use the loo or eat, he did it in record time. After a while he started feeling a little ridiculous. Why would she even come to his office in the first place? She's likely in Weasley's instead, he thought. That didn't make him feel any better.<p>

He thought about what Blaise had told him. She wouldn't shut up about him? He wouldn't admit how badly he wanted to know what she said.

Draco stopped to make a quick visit to see his mother and then headed off to work. He had barely sat down in his chair when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Hey, Draco."

It was Granger. She was standing in his doorway wringing her hands. She was wearing fitted grey slacks with a simple white button down shirt tucked in. Her unruly hair was tied into a bun with a few curls hanging down near her temples. She looked beautiful.

"Draco?"

He was shaken out of his stupor. He started fiddling with the papers on his desk and cleared his throat.

"Her- uh, Granger. Can I help you?" He sounded all business.

Hermione watched him and a small smile came to her lips. He seemed nervous.

She walked further into his office and gestured to the bookcase behind him.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go through these books for a bit today. I've actually just finished up one and am hoping to find-"

"Granger," Draco held up his hand, "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

Weasley would most likely send the hounds if he found out she wasn't in her office and then when he found her in _his_…no, thank you. He didn't need that kind of excitement today. Or ever.

He looked up to see Hermione with a pained expression. It quickly faded when she saw he was looking at her. She shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be busy. I just thought…"

Was her face getting red?  
>"I'll just go then." She turned and walked out before Draco could say anything else.<p>

"Wait, Granger!"

She was already gone. Draco growled and sat back in his chair. Why didn't he just let her go through the bloody books? If Weasley had a problem with it, then that was between them, wasn't it? This "pretending not to care" thing was harder than he thought it would be.

**I'm back! Finally...now that I have a three month old and I'm _finally_ settling into some sort of routine, I really missed my Draco and Hermione. So, I know this chapter was short but I'm a little rusty and working on getting my creative juices flowing again! Thanks for waiting for me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

She had only been home from work for a couple of hours, but Hermione was already on her third glass of wine. She almost felt guilty imagining Harry's reaction if he saw her now. She had to admit she was a little disappointed in herself, but she managed to chase away the one thing, or person, who made her forget all about her troubles. He was ignoring her and she didn't have a clue as to why.

Standing in front of her mirror, she smiled to herself. She looked pretty good. She felt good, too. A decent buzz would give her just what she needed to start the night out on a good note. She tugged her red dress down a bit to mid-thigh and threw on her jean jacket as she heard Ginny's voice call from the living room.

"Coming, Gin!"

She slipped on her black heels and after a dab of red lipstick, downed the rest of her glass and headed out to greet her friend. She felt unexpectedly self-conscious when she walked out and saw Ginny practically gawking at her. She wrung her hands in front of herself uncomfortably.

"What?"

Ginny smiled. "Uh, nothing. You look amazing. I've just never seen you wear quite so much red. It really is your color, you know."

Hermione smiled back. "Thanks. You know you don't look half bad yourself. I'm surprised Harry let you out in that."

The redhead grinned and touched the flowing pink fabric of her dress. It was knee-length, and a bit more modest than Hermione's, but it still clung to her in all the right places. The pale pink hue made her skin look milky smooth. "Actually, I hope you don't mind, but Harry's meeting us there. Is that alright?"

Although the smile left her eyes, Ginny didn't notice. The news immediately put a damper on her night. She loved Harry, but he reminded her of every problem and heartache she ever had. He didn't do it on purpose, though, and she knew he'd feel horrible if he found out he made her feel that way.

"That's fine, Gin. Of course. Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Harry was standing near the door when they arrived at Mervin's. He seemed nervous, Hermione noted, but decided that Harry always seemed a little awkward in big groups. Shrugging it off, she briefly hugged him before heading to the bar for a drink. She perched on a bar stool as she waited for the bartender to take her order. It was busier than usual, but she liked it. It made her feel like part of the crowd. It made her feel more invisible. The bartender set Hermione's drink in front of her. She had opted for an especially strong mixed drink called an Alakazam. It was Mervin's specialty, and her absolute favorite. She was taking her first sip when Harry joined her.<p>

"Hey, Hermione. We need to talk about something."

When she turned to look at him she tried not to look impatient, but didn't he know how much she needed a trouble-free night? She wanted to dance and have fun without wasting so much as a thought on Ron, her parents, or Draco. Although she knew this was impossible no matter how much she drank, she could still try.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I really don't want to get into anything serious right now. I just want a night off. You understand, right?"

His voice took on an urgent tone. "Hermione, I really think it'd be best if-"

"No, Harry." She waved her hand. "I think it'd be best if we didn't."

With a smile and semi-apologetic look, she made her way back into the crowd as an exasperated Harry was left at the bar, wiping the back of his neck with his hand.

Purposely wedging herself in the very middle of the crowd, Hermione tried to focus on the music. She loved dancing. It let her release energy and, with it, stress and anxiety. She couldn't think of a better feeling than moving to the music with a drink in her hand.

Well, she could think of one.

Just then, she felt someone tug her arm. She turned to see Ginny mouthing something she couldn't hear, and her face was alarming. Ginny motioned for Hermione to follow her so she grabbed her hand and followed her out of the crowd. After making their way out of the sweaty crowd, Hermione pulled Ginny's hand back, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ginny, tell me what's going on!"

Harry walked up beside Ginny and Hermione suddenly felt ganged up on. Her shoulders slumped as she asked again, "Harry, what is it?"

He took a step toward her. "Let's go outside and talk."

Hermione stared into his eyes as if trying to read his mind. Finally, with a sigh, she gave up and brushed past the two. "Fine."

It was chilly, and Hermione had left her jacket inside. She rubbed her arms impatiently as she waited to hear whatever it was that was so important. "Come on, then. Out with it."Harry hesitated. After clearing his throat a few times and two annoyed huffs from Hermione, he started talking.

"We found out how those cronies knew about your parents, and our mission; how they knew it was Draco and not me, and how to trick you into coming to them."

Hermione perked up as soon as he mentioned her parents. She stared at Harry. "How?" she asked quietly.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, and his eyes were still closed when he spoke.

"Ron."

Her head started swimming and she thought she might faint. Instead, she swallowed hard and, blinking back tears, she slowly nodded. Harry continued talking, but she only heard bits and pieces.

"…apparently drunk off his arse talking to the bartender…" "…all they had to do was listen…" "…you know he didn't mean to, and he probably doesn't even…" "…I'm sorry, Hermione…"

Her head snapped up at the mention of her name, and she hoped she didn't look as crazed as she felt. Her own friend- _best _friend- had drunkenly revealed secrets and information to complete strangers. They easily learned about her search for her parents and it was the perfect trap for her to fall into.

"Harry, how did they know about our plan? I mean, obviously if Ron blabbed only about my parents, it wouldn't have been detrimental. It's no secret that I'm searching for them, but how did they know about Draco being polyjuiced?"

"Well, Ron was quite upset at us after we didn't let him go on the mission. So he went out again after you left and ended up spilling all the details of our plan. Look Hermione," he said suddenly, "he feels terrible about this. I know I shouldn't be making excuses for him, but maybe just take some time before doing anything rash, alright?"

_Rash_, thought Hermione. Like how Ron acted and almost got them all killed? A frightening sense of calm came over her. She inhaled heavily through her nose, and blew out a long breath.

"Alright." She shrugged off Ginny's hand on her shoulder as she walked back inside. "Where's my glass?"

* * *

><p>Draco was at work on the weekend. He was at work, but not actually working; more like trying to keep busy. For whatever reason, he couldn't shake the frustration he felt when he thought about Granger. He twirled his quill in his hand as he rocked back and forth in his chair. A gentle tap at the window made him jump, and he opened it to let a tawny owl with bright green eyes in. Taking the piece of parchment from its beak, he quickly unrolled it. Maybe it was the information he was waiting for. His brows drew together after he read the hastily scribbled note.<p>

_Malfoy, need you at Mervin's ASAP. HP_

* * *

><p>Harry watched as Hermione took another gulp of her drink. He felt helpless. After he had told her about Ron's unthinkable mistakes, he expected her to blow up; yell, scream, throw a fit. He had been prepared for that. What he didn't expect was for her to calmly walk back into the pub and begin dancing again.<p>

"Don't worry," said Ginny, rubbing Harry's back, "she'll be fine. She just needs to blow off some steam."

Harry clenched his jaw. He knew how Hermione dealt with her problems. He also knew that she had seemed happy for a short while before they got the note about her parents. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was because of Malfoy. Hermione had cemented that notion when she drunkenly told Ginny in the ladies' room that she missed him. Ginny said she seemed genuinely distraught, so he sent his owl a half-hour ago and in the meantime, Hermione had gotten increasingly intoxicated. He looked around impatiently. Where was Malfoy?

* * *

><p>Draco stopped a few steps before the door to Mervin's. He had no idea what was going on or why Harry wanted him to come. Hopefully it wasn't some bloody party for Granger and Weasley's engagement or something. He ran his hand through his hair and pulled the door open. When he walked in, the first thing he saw was a bright red dress with long brown hair swinging back and forth over the back of it. Even charmed, Draco could recognize that hair anywhere.<p>

Granger was dancing, and a little more provocatively than he would expect. Great. Did Potter call him here just to torture him? She turned her face so he could see her left cheek which was blushed and had a faint sheen on it from sweat. He watched as a tall dark haired guy walked up behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back, silently asking permission to dance with her. She was startled at first, but gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. The guy was blatantly staring down her dress, and Draco took one step toward the dance floor before he was almost run over by Ginny.

"Oh good, you're here!" she sighed and linked his arm, pulling him over to Harry as he tried to keep an eye on that scoundrel.

"Hey, Malfoy. I hope I didn't alarm you with the letter. I wasn't sure if you carried a cell phone or not so…anyway, I wanted you to come because we learned some information today that is pretty important."

Harry proceeded to tell Malfoy about Ron's drunken blabbermouth and the more he talked, the hotter Draco's blood got. He looked over his shoulder at Hermione, who was still dancing with the idiot, and he noticed that even though she was moving lively enough and smiling, her eyes held a sort of deadness in them.

"…and Ginny told me that she was particularly upset with you about something, which is another reason I wanted you to come. She seemed to take the news about Ron rather well, but I think she's ignoring her pain. From what Ginny says, she seems inclined to speak only with you. Merlin only knows why."

Draco couldn't help it when sorrow for Hermione overtook his anger for Weasley. He also felt a strange sense of responsibility for her. "So, Potter, did she finally get rid of Weasley for good after she found out? I don't want to barge into their relationship unwelcome just because she's mad at him."

Harry looked at Draco like he didn't know whether he was being serious or not. "I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. They aren't together anymore."

Well, that was unexpected. Draco didn't want to ask Potter too many questions about his friend's love life, but he needed to hear it from Hermione.

"So what do you want me to do with her? She seems to be having a grand time over there."

Harry sighed. "Malfoy, she's drinking again. She's drank a lot tonight, and she's been asking about you. I don't know why, but she has. She's self-destructing in front of my eyes, and I can't help her. So I'm hoping you can."

Bloody hell. How did he get involved in this?

"Draco?"

He met Harry's pleading eyes and an understanding passed between them. He didn't want Hermione to know he called him there. He plastered on his suave smile and turned to greet her.

"Granger. Nice dress."

She looked down at herself as if she forgot what she was wearing and Draco swore he saw a blush creep to her cheeks. Then again, maybe it was from dancing.

"Thank you," she giggled. She sniffled a bit and looked thoughtfully up at him. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Draco would have had to have no heart for it not to melt a bit at that point. Still, he kept it guarded. "Yes, well, I didn't know you'd be here. I can't say I'm disappointed, though."

The smile she gave him could have brought him to his knees; if he was a lesser man, of course.

"Hey, Hermione, Ginny and I are going to head home if that's alright. Do you want to come with us?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

"That's alright, Harry. I think I'll stay."

After saying their goodbyes, Harry and Ginny walked to the front door. He looked back at Hermione, and saw the dark-haired man walk up to her, completely ignoring Malfoy. He couldn't make out what the man was saying to her, but whatever it was, Malfoy didn't like it. He watched Draco step in between the two and lean forward to say something into the man's ear. When he pulled back, the man nodded curtly and walked away. Hermione was staring at Draco's back, dumbfounded.

"Looks like Hermione's got her hands full," Ginny said over Harry's shoulder. He smiled, and they walked out of Mervin's.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, I can take care of myself, you know."

"Please, Granger, the man was practically drooling down your dress. You can't possibly enjoy that kind of attention." At least he hoped she didn't.

She crossed her arms and made the face he loathed in school but found strangely endearing now. "Maybe I do. What's it matter to you, anyway?"

Good question. "It doesn't. Don't you think Weasley would be upset, however?"

He immediately regretted bringing up that redheaded dolt. Hermione looked like she didn't know whether to scream or cry. She opted for grabbing the drink out of the stranger's hand next to her and bolting toward the back door. Draco quickly handed the stranger a few sickles and ran to catch up with Hermione.

He spotted her as soon as he was outside. She was standing across the alley gulping down the rest of her stolen drink. He was pretty sure she heard him coming but still made sure to tread lightly so he didn't scare her away.

"You owe me six sickles."

She didn't turn to look at him. "You know, Ron is the one who sold us out. Not on purpose, of course, but how could anyone be that utterly stupid?"

Draco leaned against the wall so he was facing her. "He's Ron Weasley."

She laughed a bit and wiped her face. He didn't know she had been crying. "I guess you're right. He's one of my best friends, but sometimes I underestimate his thickness."

Draco's heart leapt at the term "friends". "So, you and Weasley aren't together? I assumed that day that he was on the porch that you two would…you know… sort things out."

Hermione snorted. "No, Draco. We sorted things out, but we did not get back together. We just don't work well under those terms. Lately, I'm wondering if we work well on any terms. I'm so mad at him, but I know he'd never put me in danger on purpose. I have no idea how I'll react when I see him again."

Trying to hide his elatedness, he smirked and said, "Well, judging by the amount you've drunk tonight I don't think anyone would hold you accountable if you decided to slug him. I certainly wouldn't." He winked at her.

She smiled and looked down. "Oh, Merlin, I know. I'm such a mess, Draco. For some reason, I only wanted to talk to you. You make me feel…better…somehow."

He looked at her and thought she was anything but a mess at that moment. Before he could stop himself, he gently grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You may be a mess, Hermione, but you're a beautiful one."

She smiled bigger than he'd ever seen, and noticed her eyes watering again. When she took a step toward him, he panicked and dropped his hand like it had caught fire.

"Let's get you home, huh?" With that, he stepped around her and started walking, not even looking back to make sure she was following.

What just happened? He was pretty sure she had stepped forward to kiss him. But she was drunk, so wouldn't that have been taking advantage? He heard her footsteps getting closer behind him and glanced back. She was walking quickly to keep up, head down and arms folded over each other. He clenched his jaw; he had hurt her feelings.

"Granger, I was thinking that you could come by my office next week and go through all of those useless books you wanted to look at."

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Sure, Malfoy. Thanks."

They apparated to Hermione's flat and Draco walked her to her door. It was awkward. Neither knew how to say goodbye without overstepping a boundary. Draco spoke first.

"It's always interesting with you, Granger. I hope you've got a hangover potion on hand."

"I do."

There was a long silence before Draco turned and started walking.

"Hey, Draco?"

He turned to see Hermione with a mischevious smile lighting up her face. "For your information, I don't enjoy men drooling all over me. I've always preferred a challenge."

With that, she smiled and walked inside, never noticing that her door had already been cracked.

Draco smiled to himself. She was up for a challenge, huh? He enjoyed a bit of a challenge himself.

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, I love all the ideas and your creativity! I hope I don't disappoint. This chapter is the longest one I've written so far because I just couldn't find a good stopping point! I know things between Draco and Hermione are moving slow, but I've always liked the stories where they develop a real relationship before they actually get "together". Next chapter: Harry and Hermione talk, and Draco comes over for dinner! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

She had forgotten to take her hangover potion. It figured. The light shining through her bedroom window was like fire in her eyes. Hermione pulled the covers over her head and rolled over to face the wall for good measure. Before she could stop it, her mind began racing with the thoughts that alcohol had been able to suppress the night before. She felt a small kick in her gut when she remembered what Ron had done. It hadn't been intentional, but he had put her in danger. Not just her, though; Draco, Blaise, Harry, and everyone else involved in the mission could have been hurt worse than they had been. There was just no excuse.

And poor Draco, believing he was responsible for the death of his father, even if only for a day. She could relate to the guilt of tampering with a parent's fate. She suddenly realized how little she had talked to him since the whole Australia fiasco. During those weeks that he completely ignored her, she had been miserable. He had been under the impression that her and Ron got back together that day on her porch.

Her eyes popped open. She had tried to _kiss_ him! She groaned as she rolled out of bed and got dressed, determined to keep her mind off her increasing embarrassment of last night. She needed to talk to Ginny, and she was _never_ drinking again.

Crookshanks came running as soon as he heard her pour his food. She petted his back absently as she sipped her tea. She drank a lot last night, but she remembered it all. Picturing Draco's face as she had leaned toward him the night before, she snorted a little. What a coward.

Setting down her mug of tea on her dresser, she looked for something to wear. Harry and Ginny were coming over soon and "wanted to talk". Hermione had reluctantly agreed; she already knew what was coming. She felt good about this, though, and really wanted to prove to her friends that she was alright. Last night hadn't been very convincing, but she woke up this morning with a pep in her step, hangover and all. She couldn't deny the cause, either. A certain blonde had somehow snaked himself into her life and around her every thought. It unnerved her how tight his metaphoric grip on her actually was.

* * *

><p>The talk with Harry and Ginny had gone well, at least from Hermione's perspective. Harry had been quiet at first. Ginny started off by apologizing on behalf of Ron, and Hermione was too polite to say that it really meant nothing unless the apology came from Ron himself. Instead, she hugged her friend and reassured her that she wasn't murderously mad. She was hurt and confused, yes, but anger was a secondary emotion in this case. Harry was the first to address the proverbial elephant in the room.<p>

"_Hermione," said Harry gently, "I…I mean we…are worried about you. I know that after what happened in Australia and with Ron that you've been under a lot of stress. I don't want you carrying these burdens on your own. I also don't want you coping with them in a dangerous way. You can understand our concern, right?" _

"_We both love you, and we want to do whatever we can to take care of you," Ginny added._

Hermione was touched by their concern. She really did appreciate them being worried about her, but no matter how hard she tried to open up, there was still some kind of invisible barrier blocking her from doing so. They just wouldn't understand. In her heart, she knew they would pretend to but in her mind, only one person ever made her feel like the world wasn't crushing her shoulders. He had demons to fight, too. Each had their fair share of mountains to climb, and normally, she'd imagine it to be overwhelming for them to have a relationship together. In reality, it was the complete opposite; being around him was like therapy.

"_Gin, Harry, I want to apologize. I never meant to worry you. Sometimes it just feels like my life is spiraling out of control. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would end up this way, but I just want you both to know that I'm determined to get my life back on track. I want to be in a better place, mentally, so I can focus on finding my parents. You have to trust me, though. It won't be easy, I know, but I promise you that I will be just fine."_

They believed her, and for once, she believed herself. Harry left shortly after Hermione's plea. He didn't say, but it was obvious he was going to meet Ron by the way he tried not to let her know where he was going. Hermione wanted to tell him he didn't need to hide it, but she was actually relieved to see him go. She needed to talk to Ginny.

"_Gin, I need to tell you something."_

_Ginny's face lit up and she sat straight up in her chair. _

"_I already know. It's Malfoy, right?"_

_Hermione was a little disappointed that her friend had already guessed it. _

"_How did you know?"_

_Rolling her eyes, Ginny said, "Oh, please. I'd have to be blind to miss the sexual tension between you two last night! So, what exactly has been going on? Have you two kissed? Wait until Ron finds out about this!"_

_Hermione stood up. "Ginny, do not say a word to Ron about this. I haven't decided what I'm going to say to him next time I see him, and besides, Draco and I aren't technically together. I just…oh, I don't know where we stand, honestly. I'm so confused."_

"_Alright, alright. Sit back down and tell me how this all happened!" Ginny's eyes were as wide as saucers. Hermione had to give her credit- she hadn't let on that she knew anything, probably for Harry's sake. Girl talk made him uncomfortable. _

_Hermione took the seat next to Ginny. "I don't even know how it started." _

_She proceeded to try to tell Ginny the details of what had transpired between them. She made sure to leave out Draco's outburst about his father, but she did tell her about them falling asleep while holding hands. She also left out the mooncalves- that was a little secret she wanted to keep between her and Draco. _

"_He gives me some sort of peace, oddly enough. I can't explain it."_

_Ginny grabbed her hand and gave her a knowing smile. _

"_I think I get it." She patted Hermione's hands and stood to leave. "Well, I'd better be going." She spun around. "Oh! You should invite Malfoy to your birthday party! No, don't worry; I'll take care of it!"_

_Hermione laughed. "Gin, you are too much. I don't know… I wonder if he'll even want to come…" The image of him declining her invitation began to form._

"_Don't you even start, Hermione Granger. He will come. Trust me, I saw the sparks between you two myself! Now, make sure you get something amazing to wear. I'm coming over to decorate before the party so I'll help you get ready if you'd like." She let out a girly squeal and clapped her hands together. "I'm so excited! You're going to have the best birthday ever." _

_With that, she wrapped Hermione in a fierce hug and stepped into the fireplace. _

* * *

><p>Draco's Sunday was turning into a really crappy day. He had already spent most of the weekend uselessly pondering the events that had taken place on Friday night. Now, he was at his mother's mansion listening to the latest gossip (she didn't have many girlfriends anymore) and plans for her upcoming ball. Narcissa was throwing a soiree in honor of Twillfitt and Tatting's, the shop where she taught interior design classes. Draco knew she craved human interaction and this would be the perfect way to place herself right back into respectable society.<p>

It amazed Draco that there he was, having recently almost died in Australia by the hands of a crazy person disguised as his father; and then there was his mother, who had no idea that she'd almost lost her son; not to mention the fact that her husband was thought to have escaped Azkaban for a short while, and thought to be dead for an even shorter while. She was none the wiser. Draco was jealous of her ignorance.

"Draco, you'll be coming to the ball, won't you?" Narcissa's angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Of course, Mother."

She beamed. "Lovely. You'll need a date, then. You've only got a few weeks left, so I suggest you start looking now!" she chirped as she walked down the hallway.

Draco buried his face in the couch cushions. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Hermione was actually looking forward to going to work. Feeling refreshed and determined to get her life together, she happily walked through the halls, greeting every person she passed. Feeling excited about her newfound optimism and the probability of seeing Draco today, she waltzed into her office and tossed her bag onto the chair in the corner. She let out a content sigh as she sat down in her plush chair behind her desk and opened the filing cabinet underneath. With a swish of her wand, she had a folder in her hands marked "Dislocation Reversibility". Inside, she had hundreds of handwritten notes she had compiled over the last few months. Blaise had graciously joined her in her quest to find her parents, and she really appreciated his help; even if it was just listening to her ramblings and half-formed thoughts.<p>

She and Blaise had worked many late nights on this charm. If it was approved, it'd be a tremendous asset to their division, not to mention Hermione herself. They had the idea of using DNA in the charm to locate a person's closest genetic matches. In the hands of the right people, it could be infinitely useful. In the hands of the wrong people, the consequences would be dire, which was why it was taking so long to be approved. She had to admit she was biased, but Hermione hoped the officials would see how amazingly helpful it could be. By simply keeping the charm under wraps and allowing access to only those who were qualified, it could easily be the best charm that had ever been created, at least to Hermione; she could finally locate her parents. Blaise loved to fantasize about the earnings they would receive for creating it, but that was an afterthought for her. A good one, mind you, but she would trade all the money away to see her parents again.

Speaking of Blaise, he was running late today. They were due to turn in all of their information on the Dislocation Reversibility Charm by two o'clock, so Hermione sent a quick owl to him to make sure he would be coming.

Next, she began sorting through her mail on her desk. Ginny had sent her an invitation to her own birthday party, and Hermione smiled as she shook her head. She would have to start looking for something to wear for that night. Not bothering to R.S.V.P, she magically pinned the invitation to her wall. It was something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>Draco opened the shimmery gold envelope and pulled out a very formal looking invitation. At first, he thought it was from his mother, but then the name popped out at him.<p>

_You are invited to celebrate Hermione Granger's birthday!_

He rolled his eyes at the scarlet font paired with the gold envelope, but kept reading.

The party for Hermione was a couple of weeks away, and it said to dress formally. He was relieved to note that the date did not conflict with Narcissa's ball, though he already knew which event he'd attend if he had to choose. He scribbled down his reply of attendance and sent his owl to deliver it.

What on earth would he give her for her birthday? Books were the obvious answer, but everyone would be giving her books. He wanted to stand out. Besides, he had a whole office of books for her.

* * *

><p><em>Too bright. Too short. Way too expensive.<em>

Flipping through pages of dresses, Hermione was no closer to finding the perfect one than she had been when she started looking an hour ago. Frustrated, she threw the magazine onto her desk. She should be working, anyway.

She was startled to look up and see Draco standing in her doorway, looking more handsome than she'd ever seen him. The butterflies in her belly weren't entirely unwelcome.

"Draco! How are you?" She got up from behind her desk and walked toward him, only stopping when she realized she didn't know what do to next. Luckily for her, he prevented an awkward moment by walking over to the invitation on her wall.

"I received a similar invitation this morning." He smirked. "Will you be attending?"

Hermione played along. "Well, I'm undecided, you see. I just can't think of a reason I'd want to go, really."

Draco pondered that. "Hmm…What if I told you there would be a strikingly handsome and witty man who would be terribly disappointed if the guest of honor didn't show?"

Trying to keep her growing excitement that he was coming to her party from bubbling over, she kept her cool and said, "I'd say that's fairly convincing."

"Lovely," said Draco. "Besides, you might miss out on one of Molly Weasley's gorgeous sweaters."

Hermione opened her mouth to scold him but ending up laughing instead. "That's not nice, and you know it." After half-heartedly slapping his arm, she turned to sit down in her chair.

"Ah, ah. Don't sit down yet, Granger. Come to my office."

Hermione glanced at her clock. "Well, alright, but only for a bit. I've got to turn in this paperwork by two o'clock. Where is Blaise?!"

Draco had forgotten that she and Blaise shared an office. He looked over at the empty desk across from hers and pictured his name on the nameplate instead.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Draco's desk. She had a scattered pile on her left, and two neatly stacked piles on her right. It had only been an hour since she started going through the books left in Draco's office, but she already had over twenty that she wanted to take home.<p>

Draco sat at his desk pretending to do work. He tried for the first fifteen minutes, he really did, but he found himself constantly looking up from his desk to watch the girl sitting on his floor. She had such funny mannerisms; like how she cleared her throat in a way that was barely audible every time she'd open the cover of a book. It was like she was preparing her brain to soak in all of the information in them. He was also distracted by the sliver of skin on her lower back that showed when she bent far enough over. He had seen her in far more revealing clothing than what she was wearing now, but that tiny bit was driving him crazy.

"Do you ever think about going to see your father?"

Hermione's voice brought him back from his musing. His knee-jerk reaction was to tell her it's none of her business. He could see it in her face, though, that she was genuinely curious. Of course she was. She was Hermione Granger.

He sighed. "Not really, Granger. I try not to think about him at all."

She looked away and nodded. "I know we haven't spoken much since Australia, but I would go with you… if you ever wanted to."

When Draco just stared, she started rambling. "I mean, I've read that it's not good for you to hold grudges and really it only brings negativity to your own life, and I don't want that to happen to you. Besides, now that we know he's not dead, this could be your chance to tell him how you really feel."

He had never thought of going to visit his father. As far as he had been concerned, he never wanted to speak to him again. The torrent of emotions that he experienced when he thought he was dead, however, was proof that even though he could suppress his feelings, they would still be there, deep down inside.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business," he heard her say.

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking," Draco responded. "You might be right. It may do a lot of good to speak with him once and for all. Or it will end disastrously, but honestly, our relationship can't get any worse. I won't ask you to come with me, though."

Hermione smiled a small smile. "You don't have to, Draco. I offered." She turned back around and continued flipping through the books.

This girl was entirely confusing. Why would she want to go visit his father with him? He was the one who taught him to hate Muggleborns in the first place. He was the person who worked his whole life to extinguish people like her. She had to be clinically insane.

"Hermione!"

Draco looked over at Blaise in the doorway, panting like he just ran a marathon.

Hermione stood up quickly. "Blaise! Where have you been? I owled you earlier. We're supposed to turn in our paperwork by two!"

"I know! I've been looking for you for twenty minutes. Hurry up, we don't have long."

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione. "What time is it?"

Blaise huffed impatiently as he grabbed Hermione's arm and started leading her out the door.

"It's 1:45! We're going to be late, especially since I have to change my shirt now. See you, Draco!"

Hermione turned apologetically as Blaise was still pulling her and quickly said, "Sorry, Draco. I lost track of time. I'll get these books later, alright? Wish us luck!"

Then she was out the door.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. Next up: Ron shows up to Hermione's birthday party, and someone gets a kiss! :) **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione felt as if she was walking on air. The patent for the Dislocation Reversibility Charm had been approved and a celebration was in order. After almost ripping the doors off the conference room in excitement, Blaise had proceeded to invite practically the whole Ministry out to Mervin's tonight "on him".

To top things off, Hermione had arrived home to a neatly scripted note waiting on her dining room table: _Congratulations. See you this evening. _

It didn't need a signature; the delicate handwriting gave the author away. Under the note, there sat a pile of books stacked neatly with a ribbon tied around them. They were the books she had left in Draco's office earlier that day.

Giddy with excitement, Hermione skipped into her bedroom to get ready. Blaise would be here in an hour. He insisted on picking her up as she was his "guest of honor" tonight. Normally, that was enough cause for Hermione to be three glasses of wine in by now, but she was on a natural high right now, and it felt better than whatever any alcohol or potion could give her.

The approval for the patent just got her one step closer to finding her parents, and her optimism was growing by the minute. Tonight, she was going to truly enjoy herself; not to spite anyone, not to prove anything, but to heal her soul. She needed this desperately, and nothing could bring her down.

Opting for a more conservative look tonight – after all, she would be in the presence of many Ministry workers- she decided on a black and white chevron patterned dress. It was long sleeved, and the scoop neck line made her feel sophisticated. She was going to don her usual natural and subtle makeup, but at second thought, she decided to try out her new red lipstick. She had bought it a few weeks ago and hadn't even opened it yet. She rubbed her lips together to be sure it was blended, and then resisted the silly urge to leave lip prints on her mirror like a little girl. Smiling in the mirror to make sure there wasn't any on her teeth, she then proceeded to tackle her unruly hair.

One (or two) heavy-duty straightening charms later, Hermione barely recognized herself. Yes, she was wearing red lipstick, dressing conservatively and had straight, silky hair, but that wasn't it. Her whole body was practically glowing. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this great.

The knock on her door made her heart leap with excitement. It was time.

When she opened the door and poked her head around, she was met with not one, but two men: Blaise and his bright white grin, and Draco, who looked at her apologetically.

"Blaise dragged me along. Hope you don't mind."

Hermione stepped out from behind the door and opened it wider so they could come in. She smiled big, and hoped she didn't have lipstick on her teeth.

"Not at all! Come in, I'm almost ready. Just have to get my shoes!"

The men walked into her living room and stood in front of the couch as Hermione walked back towards her bedroom. "You both look great, by the way! Very dashing," she called as she disappeared behind her door.

Blaise elbowed Draco in the chest and said, "She's not looking so bad either, is she?"

To be honest, Draco hadn't noticed what Hermione was wearing. He had only seen her genuine happiness to see him…them...and it helped alleviate any awkwardness he had been feeling about showing up with Blaise. When she walked back out of her bedroom with her black pumps on, though, he definitely noticed.

She was absolutely breathtaking. Her heels made her legs look like they went on for days, and her dress was hugging all the right places. She was positively radiant, and Draco couldn't take his eyes off her. When she walked up to him, he swallowed hard.

She held out her elbows for both men and grinned. "Are you gentlemen ready to celebrate?"

"Always!" Blaise answered, and hooked his arm through Hermione's left.

On her other side, she looked up at Draco expectantly, and he slowly looped his arm through hers. She didn't miss the slight brushing against her waist as he did that, and Draco felt her shiver.

"Are you cold? Maybe you should bring a jacket," said Blaise.

"What? Um, no…I- I'm fine, Blaise," stammered Hermione. She briefly glanced at Draco who had a smirk on his face but was looking straight ahead.

"Alright, Mervin's, here we come!"

* * *

><p>Draco had never seen Mervin's this crowded. Blaise really did invite the entire Ministry. He felt out of place when everyone stood and clapped as they walked in, because he knew he had nothing to do with the patent; everyone was there to celebrate Blaise and Hermione.<p>

Blaise immediately broke free of them and headed to bask in the glory, but Draco stayed with Hermione and watched as she unconsciously recoiled from the attention and praise as they made their way to where Harry and Ginny were waiting. He could tell she was uncomfortable with all the attention by the death grip she had on his arm, but she was hiding it well. He could tell she hadn't drank before he and Blaise had arrived at her house, so she was running on pure nerve. He admired her for that.

Finally, they made it to Harry and Ginny. After exchanging hugs, handshakes, and congratulations, they sat down. Hermione let out a relieved sigh and laughed.

"Wow, Blaise really went all out, didn't he?"

As if he heard her say his name, Blaise walked up carring a tray of firewhiskey shots.

"Any takers?"

Tension took over as Harry and Ginny waited for Hermione to answer first. Draco felt her stiffen next to him. He didn't care if she drank or not- everyone has their vices- but he felt a twinge of admiration when finally, she smiled and said, "No, thank you, Blaise. I'll pass tonight."

Harry and Ginny quickly followed suit, and when he turned to Draco and held out a shot glass, he politely declined as well.

"Alright, party poopers. I'll take them for the team, then!" Blaise proceeded to down four shots of firewhiskey as they all, aside from Draco, watched in horror. Draco just shook his head and smirked as Blaise walked away to greet a new group of people arriving.

"He's going to be fun tonight," Ginny said lightly. They all laughed, and it eased the tension a tiny bit. When she couldn't stand it anymore, Hermione decided to bite the bullet and confront the elephant head on.

"Look, you all don't have to walk on eggshells around me. You can drink if you'd like, you can do what you want. I'm completely fine. To be honest, this is the best I've felt in a very long time, and now, it's not coming from a bottle. So, if you'd stop pussyfooting around me and act normal, I'd greatly appreciate it." Her tone had taken on a reminiscent bossiness toward the end of her speech, and Harry and Ginny were left smiling in adoration.

Draco watched her as she smiled back at her friends, obviously proud and a little stunned at herself. The urge to kiss her was very real, but he wasn't sure how she'd react. Not to mention, he wasn't sure how the two people sitting in front of them would react. Instead, he slipped his hand on top of hers under the table, where nobody could see.

Her eyes darted to his, taken aback, but she kept them locked on his as she flipped her hand over and weaved her fingers in between his and gently squeezed. Soon, Ginny and Harry were dancing and it was just the two of them sitting there. They settled into a nice conversation almost immediately.

Hermione took a sip of her water and said, "Thank you for those books. And for the note. That was sweet."

Draco brushed it off as no big deal, as she expected him to. He'd probably never understand what that note did for her.

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, two hours had passed and they had talked without hesitation or pause, except when someone came over to speak with the "guest of honor". Hermione would get flustered and apologize to Draco profusely each time, but he was enjoying the sense of pride he would get each time someone would come to compliment her.<p>

"Granger, I have a proposition for you," Draco said after the last admirer had walked away.

"Is that so, Malfoy?" Hermione replied playfully.

"Yes. I'd like you to accompany me to my mother's upcoming charity ball this weekend; if you'd like, of course."

Hermione couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face. "Really?" She smiled. "You'd bring me to one of your mom's events?"

Now it was Draco's turn to be surprised. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Her expression made it seem as though the answer was obvious. "Well, I don't know. I didn't think I was the type of person to be invited to those types of…events." She began wringing her hands like she always did when she was nervous, and Draco reached out to grab them and hold them in his. He pulled them toward him until Hermione was looking right at him.

"You are kind, genuine, extremely intelligent, beautiful and exactly the type of person I'd want to bring. But of course, it's up to you. I can say, Mother would be thrilled that I finally brought someone back to the manor for her to—"

"Wait," Hermione pulled her hands back as if she'd been burned. "The manor?"

Draco looked at her in confusion before it suddenly dawned on him. "Bloody- Hermione, I'm sorry. Of course you don't have to go. I'm a fool, I didn't even-"

"No…" she replied quietly. "No, stop. It's alright, really."

"No, it isn't. Forget I even asked." Draco was disgusted with himself. How could he even suggest that to her? As much as Narcissa had changed the appearance of the manor, to Hermione, it was still the place where she was tortured, crucio'd and held captive, all while he stood there and watched. The images flooded his mind in an instant, and he reached for her arm.

There it was. A faint but distinct scar. _Mudblood. _

He jumped up and hurried toward the door. He needed air.

* * *

><p>Hermione called Draco's name but it was no use. She was startled at how quickly the conversation had turned. One second, she was on cloud nine because Draco Malfoy, of all people, asked her to be his date to his <em>mother<em>'s ball! The next second, it was like a bucket of ice was dumped on her at the thought of returning to the manor. She didn't blame Draco for not thinking about it. She tried not to think about, either. Still, it was the cause of her nightmares for the last two years, and there was no way around it.

She ran her finger over her scar. Draco remembered everything. He had witnessed it all. In spite of that, she couldn't be mad at him. Malfoy from school and the war was different than Draco she knew now. Just like she was a different Hermione. The only way she could really heal was to face it head on, just like she had done tonight with the alcohol.

With that in mind, she stood and made her way to the door. She found Draco standing in the very same spot he had found her on Ginny's birthday. He was leaning up against the wall, eyes closed.

"Draco?" she said quietly. He didn't respond.

Slowly, she reached out for his hand and lifted it, carefully pushing back his sleeve. His eyes flew open when he realized what she was doing and he tried to pull his arm back. She wouldn't let him. He stopped resisting and watched, ashamed and horrified, as she ran her fingers over his scar.

"We match," she smiled sadly.

He pulled her against him, and she hugged him. Her head rested on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She thought, at this very moment, how she had never felt so safe.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes full of sincerity and pain.

"Draco…" she started. But then his lips were touching hers, and every logical thought flew from her head. She brought her hands to his face and kissed him back, softly brushing her tongue with his. When they parted, he gently wiped away a tear that Hermione hadn't known was on her cheek, and she smiled. Holding hands, they walked back into Mervin's together.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was the most fun Hermione had ever had. After the crowd died down, and it was just she, Draco, Harry and Ginny (Blaise had been escorted home by two pretty blondes), Hermione thought that the only thing that could make her happier was having her parents home.<p>

After a night of many laughs and plenty of Hogwarts stories, Draco walked Hermione to her door.

"So, Draco," she turned and said, "to answer your proposition, I would love to accompany you to the ball."

Gods, did she love that smile when she got to see it!

"On one condition…" she continued. "You take me with you to see your father."

Draco turned and walked a few paces before coming back.

"Hermione, are you sure? I'll go visit him if that's what you want, but I don't want you to come if you're-"

"Draco, I'm coming with you. I care about you, and I want to be there for you. End of story," she crossed her arms in typical Hermione fashion, and Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Fine," he said as he kissed her cheek, "but I can't help but feel as if this is a lopsided deal. I get a beautiful woman to come with me to a ball, as well as subject her to visiting my abusive father in prison. What exactly does she get?"

"Hmmm…" she smiled coyly. "She'll think of something." She kissed him once more as he opened her door for her and followed her into her flat.

"Well, as she is supposedly the smartest witch of our year, I expect it to be good," Draco replied as he stepped into the fireplace. With a flash of Hermione's favorite smile, and a short command, he was gone.

A giggle escaped when Hermione realized she had left her red lip prints, alright. But they weren't on a mirror, they were on Draco Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco rubbed his hands on his jeans for the millionth time. Damn this sweat! What was he even worried about? Granger _wanted_ to come with him to see his father; it was her idea, actually. Still, he had no idea what to expect. She had already seen him break down in Australia, and he wasn't keen on having another episode like that. Of course she, being who she was, was probably right about it helping to get everything off his chest.

Without another thought, he stepped into his fireplace and said, "Granger's!"

When he stepped out onto the hardwood floor, the first thing he noticed was the music. The second was that Granger's living room was nearly empty. Did she forget to tell him she was moving?

"Oh, hey Draco!" smiled Hermione as she walked out of her back hallway. "You're early. I was just finishing up here." She gave him a small kiss and grabbed her wand off the coffee table.

"Reducto!"

A small cardboard box exploded into a pile of ashes next to Draco's feet as he jumped out of the way.

Hermioned beamed. "Just let me get changed and we can be on our way."

Draco was left standing next to the destroyed box wondering what he had walked in on and if he should even ask. The couch and table were still there, but the table was covered in more boxes. From what he could see, a few had empty bottles in them, and a few had papers and photographs (both magical and muggle). His curiosity got the best of him in the end. He walked over to the box with the photographs and pulled out the first one he saw.

It was from Hogwarts, and it must have been first or second year. Hermione was standing in between Potter and Weasley in what he assumed was the Gryffindor common room, laughing and shaking her head. Both boys had their arms around her in a child-like innocent way. Draco felt his heart tug. He had been downright hateful to these kids.

He quickly replaced the picture as he heard Hermione shut her bedroom door. She walked out dressed in blue jeans and a plain green v-neck shirt.

"Why did you feel the need to blow up a harmless box, Granger?"

"Uh, oh that?" she answered distractedly, "I've been cleaning house today. Purging, I guess."

"And this box?" he asked, amused, pointing to the ashes where the box used to be.

"Well, that box had old letters in it. I didn't see the need to keep them around anymore, that's all." She shrugged and turned off her stereo.

"Old letters from…old boyfriends, perhaps?" Draco teased.

"If you must know, they were from Viktor Krum." Hermione let out a little snort and said, "Honestly, I couldn't understand half of what he was trying to say. But it was nice to have a penpal."

She grabbed a sweater from the closet and put it on. "Ready?"

He could see the tenseness behind her smile, but he smiled confidently back. "Ready."

When Hermione walked out the door in front of him, he turned and cast another silent "Reducto" on the pile of ashes for good measure.

* * *

><p>After the fall of Voldemort, Azkaban stopped the use of Dementors as guards. Therefore, most of the prisoners that had been sent there in the last two years had been able to keep their sanity. In Lucius' case, Hermione was glad he'd still be coherent. She had her own personal bucket list, and facing Lucius Malfoy was number four on there. Sure, she had been "acquainted" with him many times before, but this time she wasn't a child, and she had the upper hand.<p>

To go along with the new, more humane Azkaban, family of prisoners were now able to enter through a special portal at the Ministry. When Draco and Hermione arrived at the portal, they were met by a big burly man with a handlebar mustache. Hermione noticed his name tag said "Ralph".

"Hello, Ralph," Hermione said sweetly, "we are here to visit Lucius Malfoy, please."

Ralph looked from Hermione to Draco, where his eyes lingered on his hair, and Hermione felt Draco shift uncomfortably.

"Do you need our identification?" Hermione prodded, eager to get past this man.

"No," he replied. "I know who you are. Just sign here."

Hermione used the quill to sign her name neatly on a roll of parchment sitting on the desk. Draco followed suit, and then Ralph initialed next to both names. He then stood up, walked to the gate behind him, and used his wand to unlock it. Behind the gate was a massive black arch, with grey smoke swirling inside it. Hermione thought the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. She shivered involuntarily, but looked up at Draco with a small smile.

"Now or never, Draco." Then she held out her hand to him.

Draco clenched his jaw hard and took her hand. Together, they walked toward the portal and stood in front of Ralph.

"Alright, so this will take you right to the visitor's entrance to Azkaban. From there, you'll need to check your wands and belongings at the front desk. Any questions?"

Draco and Hermione both shook their heads.

"Right, then. You may step forward."

The visitor's lobby in Azkaban was surprisingly welcoming, Draco thought. It was a big room with white walls, and in the middle was a large mahogany L-shaped desk. A woman with short spiky blonde hair and pink glasses sat behind it, sipping coffee.

"This reminds me of a cafeteria at a muggle school," whispered Hermione.

"How depressing," Draco replied.

"Hello, dears, how may I assist you today?" The lady behind the desk had a cheery sing-song voice. It was very strange to think she worked in Azkaban.

Draco cleared his throat.

"Hello, we're here to visit Lucius Malfoy," he said in low tones, as if he didn't want others to hear. But when Hermione looked around, she saw that they were the only people in there.

The lady behind the desk smiled and said, "Alright, I need both of you to sign in here, and check your wands and all personal belongings with me."

Draco felt like they were taking away his sanity with his wand. Hermione gave up hers first, then grabbed the hand that wasn't holding his wand and squeezed.

"It'll be fine," she whispered.

Begrudgingly, he set his wand on the desk.

"Now, here are your name tags, please keep these on at all times. Stand over there by that door, and you'll be buzzed in. From there, a guard will escort you to Mr. Malfoy's cell. Any questions?"

Both shook their heads again, and walked to the door. After a few seconds it opened on its own and they walked in. They were met by an even burlier man than Ralph, but this one had a full beard.

"Follow me," he grunted.

Still holding hands, they followed the guard down a long hallway that was surprisingly well-lit. They turned left at the end of the hallway, and walked another fifty feet before stopping in front of a large metal door.

The guard performed a spell on the handle to open the door, and Hermione mused that it probably wasn't just a simple "Alohamora".

Finally, they arrived in front of a large glass window, and were looking straight into the cell of Lucius Malfoy. He was sitting on a cot, staring at the blank wall in front of him.

"Can he see us?" Hermione whispered.

"It's one way; only you can see him right now. If you want him to be able to see and hear you, I have to take the wards off. Do you want me to do that?"

Draco felt Hermione look up at him expectantly. She was leaving it up to him. He knew what he needed to do.

"Take them off."

Draco watched as Lucius jumped in surprise at the sounds of the wards coming down. However, he quickly composed himself as if he was expecting it all along. Draco shook his head in sad amusement. Some things never change.

"Now," said the guard, "I'll be waiting right outside of this room. The sound and sight wards have been taken down, but there is still the protective barrier between you. He can't touch you."

He looked meaningfully at Hermione when he said this, and exited the room.

Lucius stood up and walked toward them. Hermione had to keep from stepping backward the closer he got. She reminded herself of the protective barrier, but since it was invisible, it looked like at any moment he was able to reach out and touch them.

Father and son stared at each other, and Hermione suddenly regretted making Draco come here. She could see the hatred in his eyes as he looked into his father's, and it hurt her heart.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius smiled.

"Hello, Father," Draco replied icily.

"What an unexpected surprise. And you brought…" he finally acknowledged that Hermione was there, "…a companion."

Hermione raised her chin just a bit and stared back at Lucius as he raked his eyes over her for what seemed like forever.

"You remember Hermione Granger, don't you Father." It wasn't a question.

"How could I forget?" Lucius replied. Then he smiled directly at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Granger."

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Her reply revealed no emotion.

"Have you found your dear parents yet?"

Hermione just managed to pull the back of Draco's shirt as he lunged at his father, teeth bared and looking murderous.

"Do NOT talk to her. I am here to talk to YOU."

Lucius wasn't fazed. "Well, then, I suggest you get on with it. I have a busy schedule to keep, you know."

Hermione walked as far away from the barrier as she could. She wanted them to have as much privacy as she could give, which wasn't much. She could still hear everything.

"It appears that you've been kept in the loop pretty well, Father. So you must have heard that I murdered you, too, then."

"Yes," said Lucius as he looked at his nails, "what a pity. Your own son would murder you for a Mudblood."

Hermione prepared to get up to stop Draco from attacking the invisible barrier again, but she didn't have to. Draco was frighteningly calm, and smirking.

"I'd do it again, gladly. You ruined my life."

"Oh, Draco, don't be so dramatic. You always had everything you ever wanted in life."

"Yes, Father. You're right, I did. I had everything you always taught me was most important. Money, pure blood, and a high social status. Funny, though… all that didn't seem to work out for you, did it?"

It was Lucius' turn to lunge this time. Hermione stepped back toward the wall instinctively, but Draco didn't budge.

"What's wrong, Father? Can't handle the fact that everything you've lived for means absolutely nothing? Your son hates you, your wife is glad that you're in here forever, and all the galleons in the world can't help you sleep at night."

Lucius was seething. It seemed to give Draco even more strength, the madder he got.

"You taught me that she," Draco pointed to Hermione, "was worthless; below me. You told me I was better than everyone else. I believed you, and because of that, I almost missed out on the best thing to ever happen to me. She may be just a filthy mudblood to you, but she, in all aspects, is better than me. So you were wrong, Father. You stole my childhood, but I will not let you control the rest of my life. I'm here to say goodbye, and leave you to rot with your values."

By the end of his speech, Hermione had tears in her eyes and ached to walk over to Draco and hug him. But she couldn't move.

Then, Lucius did the last thing anyone expected.

"May I speak with her?" he asked.

Draco turned to look at Hermione, who was frozen.

"Hermione, it's your choice. Don't feel obligated. You owe him nothing."

She swallowed hard, and pushed off the wall she had been using as support just moments before. Her legs felt like jelly as she walked and stood directly in front of Lucius. Draco rested his hand on her lower back, a move that did not go unnoticed by his father.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I apologize for my slur earlier. I don't converse much here, as I'm sure you can imagine, so I haven't had much practice in striking that word from my vocabulary."

Draco rolled his eyes, but Hermione nodded and replied, "I do have to apologize as well. I came here first and foremost to be supportive to Draco, but I have my own agenda items I'd like to accomplish."

She took a fortifying breath. "You know about my parents and Australia." Lucius nodded. "What do you know about the Second Rule?"

Lucius looked at her closely for a moment. "The Second Rule is a group of amateurs that until recently, was led by Digby Eldridge. Highly incompetent, in my opinion, but nevertheless, they did manage to get you to come to them, did they not?"

Hermione looked down and blushed.

Draco chimed in. "How did they get your hair?"

Lucius looked thoughtful. "I imagine someone could have easily had access to it as I am required to have a haircut once a month."

It was then that Hermione noticed that Lucius didn't have his trademark ponytail.

"Do you know anything else about them? I just want to be sure we haven't missed anything. I'm assuming since Eldridge was killed, they disbanded?"

"I would assume so. However, I would venture to guess that there are more just like him out there, willing to take his place."

Hermione deflated.

"However, if Draco is as fond of you as he lets on, I'm sure he won't let any harm come to you."

"Do you know where my parents are?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No, I do not."

She nodded. "That's all I have. Thank you for answering my questions."

Draco took a long look at his father before inhaling deeply, putting his hand on Hermione's back and leading her toward the door. She stopped at the doorway, however, and turned back to Lucius.

"I forgive you," she said. And she didn't just mean for the slur.

Lucius raised his head regally in acknowledgement.

Draco looked back one more time, knowing that it'd be the last time he ever saw his father.

"I forgive you, too."

Hermione reached for Draco's hand and they walked out the door together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Sometimes saying nothing is the best way to say what you mean. It looks like the Second Rule is no longer a threat...so who's been sneaking into Hermione's flat? Next up: Hermione's birthday party! <strong>


End file.
